The Tale of Legolas and the Ranger
by Randa-Chan
Summary: SEQUEL. A simple journey turns into a horrendous mess when Legolas becomes lost in an underground stream. Worried for their new friend, Elladan and Elrohir depart Rivendell to begin the search but what exactly will they find in the mountains? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue and Settling In

**Legolas and the Rangers **

**Disclaimer: **Glorfindel, Elrond, Celebrian, the Twins, Legolas, Thranduil and Erestor are not mine nor are any other of Tolkien's characters. I make no money out of this and it is merely for my enjoyment and that of others. I would appreciate it if you didn't claim any of the characters that I made up as your own, especially not Threwen and her kittens. You may use them if you want, referencing would be nice but it's not required, so long as you don't claim them as your own.

**Summary: **Young Legolas and his father have returned to Rivendell after 70 long years. Legolas meets a Ranger and for the first time, his curiosity of men is unleashed. When disaster strikes, can they put aside their differences and work together? Sequel to 'Happy Easter Legolas.'

**Prologue: **

Glorfindel grinned wickedly to himself as he spotted the person he sought in the far distance. He was tall, proud and stern, with golden hair and bright blue eyes, several shades darker then Glorfindel's own eyes. Beside him rode a second figure of equal bearing yet younger and without the wisdom of many years.

Glorfindel could hardly take his eyes from the youngster who rode beside the first elf. It had only seemed like yesterday yet Legolas Thranduillian had changed much over the years and had grown to be as tall, proud and stubborn as his father, Thranduil, King of Greenwood.

As Thranduil rode beneath the tree on his way to Rivendell in which Glorfindel hid, he readied his trap. He took careful aim and then up ended the bucket and its contents. Somehow, Thranduil sensed it coming and ducked to the right but it was too late as a strangely familiar red paste poured down onto him and his mount.

He heard something whistle past his head, then several splats and a loud thump followed by a gasp. He righted himself just as Legolas' horse dashed past him. He turned to see his son sprawled in the dirt with the bright red paste plastered across his chest and stomach.

The sound of someone laughing caught Thranduil's attention and he whirled in his saddled to gaze up at the source of the laughter. Glorfindel grinned brightly and waved a cheery hello. 'I can't believe you held a grudge against me for seventy years!' Thranduil said furiously.

Glorfindel chuckled; Thranduil had certainly not changed since he had last seen him. 'Well I'm not stupid,' said Glorfindel. 'I know it was you who set the twins and Legolas up to play that prank on me right before you left and me being a Noldor and all, I would have thought you'd remember that we love a good prank but even _better_, a payback prank. I got the twins back years ago and have been waiting ever so patiently for you to come along so that I may extract my revenge.'

'Why you little beast! When I get my hands on you, you won't be wearing just red paste but all the colours of the rainbow!' cried Thranduil in fury. Glorfindel just laughed and vanished into the branches.

0-0-0-0-0-0

And so it was that with great embarrassment, Thranduil had to ride into Rivendell with Legolas seated behind him and the remnants of the paste still covering him and his son. The twins were there to greet them at the gateway and they laughed at the sight they saw then immediately took Legolas off to go and find Glorfindel.

Thranduil had just blinked and hardly said a word for the twins had grown to be just as tall as he and as brave as their father. They had changed much, just as Glorfindel had thought with Legolas.

With a sigh, Thranduil steeled himself and rode on to the House of Elrond. He had told only Elrond, his family, Glorfindel and Erestor that he was coming so the guards on duty were quite surprised to see him and would have barred his way had not Elladan and Elrohir mentioned to them earlier that Thranduil was headed their way and that he was to be allowed entry. Fortunately, they did not know it was the King of Greenwood they spoke to else the news would have been all over Rivendell within hours.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrond smiled warmly as he caught sight of the twins and Legolas in hot pursuit of Glorfindel down near the kitchen gardens. It was too far to see Legolas, yet the elven Lord knew he would have changed much as his own sons had done. Turning his gaze away, he spotted Thranduil trotting into the courtyard, the same as ever and scowling furiously.

He chuckled to himself as he caught sight of the red paste smeared upon the elven lord. Glorfindel had been planning his prank for weeks ever since he had learned that Thranduil was coming though it appeared that he was now going to have to deal with the twins, Legolas and mayhap Thranduil later.

Elrond sighed peacefully, all was right in the world and Glorfindel had fulfilled his promise: that Legolas and Thranduil would return to Rivendell and see them all again.

**Chapter 1 **

**Settling In **

Glorfindel sighed and leaned back, his stomach content. Not surprisingly, the golden haired elf was the first finished. The twins, once upon a time, had always given him a run for his money when they had been just teenagers and always starving. Now however, the twins were fully grown and though they still behaved like twelve year olds at times, they could no longer match the ever hungry pace of the Balrog Slayer.

Legolas was openly staring at Glorfindel. He did not remember ever having seen anyone devour a meal in a matter of minutes. Glorfindel chuckled and smiled at Legolas.

The prince flushed and turned his face away; he remembered having been comfortable around Glorfindel once but that was many years ago when he was only an elfling. Now it felt like he was meeting a whole new Glorfindel all over because he no longer had the understandings of a child but of an adult.

Glorfindel was the only elf the prince had ever met that made him shy to be around. Legolas was fine with any other person, just not Glorfindel.

He guessed it was simply because he was extremely sharp sighted like his father and he didn't miss the grace and respect Glorfindel wore like a cloak or the ancient wisdom carefully hidden behind those blue eyes.

Elrond possessed such qualities too but there was one major difference between the two elven lords that set them worlds apart: it was the horror and sadness Legolas sometimes glimpsed in the eyes of Glorfindel. Legolas was no stranger to the stories of Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer and he knew perfectly well that this was what caused that pain and sadness. Sometimes he wondered what it was like but he didn't dare ask Glorfindel to tell the tale himself.

Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his father and Erestor heatedly arguing over one matter or another. The twins were watching with rapt attention while Lord Elrond looked slightly amused and Lady Celebrian not at all pleased

Legolas smiled impishly at the lot of them and he too settled back to watch the scene unfold.

The entire room quietened when a number of cats suddenly came charging into the room just after the serving staff had collected the empty dishes, led by a light grey cat with large blue eyes. Several of the other cats were fighting and making a terrible racket.

'Threwen!' roared Elrond springing to his feet. He was too late as the mother cat led her litter under the table where they proceeded to race about and fight. Legolas jumped as one playing pair crashed into his legs. He looked up just in time to see Glorfindel stand up to catch the mob of rampaging animals and trip over his chair trying to avoid a fighting pair. The Balrog Slayer fell back with a sharp cry. There was a loud crash as the chair hit the floor followed by Glorfindel.

With a scraping of chairs and a clatter of cutlery, the entire table got up and rushed around to the other side of the table to bend over Glorfindel, the cats forgotten for the moment.

The golden elf stared up, his eyes dazed, into the faces of everyone else.

'How many fingers am I holding up Glorfindel?' asked Elrond quickly showing him two fingers. 'Four?' guessed Glorfindel haphazardly. 'Close enough,' responded Elrond realising that his friend only had a slight double vision at the moment and that it would soon clear.

Together, Elrond and Erestor pulled Glorfindel to his feet scattering cats left and right. Everyone watched as the two dark haired elves took Glorfindel up stairs.

'Where on earth did you come by so many cats?' asked Legolas curiously. The twins chuckled.

'They were born under Glorfy's bed and he was most unhappy about it as he had to take care of them. At the time my brother, father and I already had too much to take care of and Erestor didn't have the time so Glorfindel had to. He was most unhappy about it until about a month ago when those "clumsy" cats managed to save Glorfindel's life,' explained Elladan.

'Really? What happened?' asked Legolas.

'A cave in occurred and the mother cat managed to find Glorfindel in the debris and lead the rescue team to him. He was badly injured and dehydrated. I don't think I've ever seen anyone covered in so much blood,' replied Elrohir solemnly.

'What was he doing in a cave in the first place?' asked Legolas, slightly apprehensive at the idea himself. Elves were definitely not fond of caves and some could not even go into one because of the claustrophobia that went with entering a cave. For some it was simply too much to handle.

'I'm not exactly sure,' replied Elladan. 'I don't even think we asked him El,' agreed Elrohir. The twins abruptly turned and took off up the stairs after Glorfindel.

Celebrian smiled lightly. 'Never mind, this is not an unusual occurrence in the House of Elrond. Why don't you finish up and I'll have someone prepare your rooms for you? I'm sure you're both very tired.'

Thranduil smiled. 'Thank you Lady Celebrian, I must admit that it is so and that I am a little wearied from the long journey here and the mischief of Glorfindel.' Legolas too, agreed with his father.

Celebrian laughed lightly then stood and quietly departed leaving the King and his son to prepare themselves for bed.

'You know what Adar?' asked Legolas. 'I think we're really going to enjoy it here.' Thranduil laughed. 'I couldn't agree more Legolas, I couldn't agree more.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas hummed softly to himself as he went to retrieve his pack from where it had been left in the main hall. His father was already upstairs, probably tucked up in bed and sound asleep. Distantly over the rain pouring outside, he could here the twins' raised voices, Glorfindel's and Erestor's as they argued over something or other. Legolas guessed that it was what had Glorfindel been doing in that cave. He smiled softly as he picked up his pack.

He was just about to turn and head upstairs when there was several loud knocks on the door he stood next to. The Prince jumped and swore softly at his own fright. 'Could you get that Legolas?' asked Elrond racing past, his arms filled with blankets.

Legolas sighed and cautiously opened the door. The door was only halfway opened when the person on the doorstep suddenly fell forward pushing the door aside in the process and landing straight on Legolas.

The young Prince dropped his pack and struggled instead, to keep the fallen person on his feet. He was slightly taller than the Prince and very heavy. Legolas was shocked to see a long arrow protruding from the person's back.

Gently Legolas laid the injured person down and was horrified to discover that it was not an elf as he had presumed but a man.

'ElroooNNNDDD!


	2. An Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2 **

**An Adventure Begins **

Legolas stared down at the man who had fallen onto him some few hours ago. Elrond had taken him to the healing wards where he'd gotten Legolas to help him treat the stranger's wounds.

Now the elven Lord was fast asleep along with the rest of the household. Elladan had offered to watch over the human when he'd learned of the incident but Legolas had surprised himself by jumping in and saying he would.

Legolas had heard many tales of the race of Men, some good but most of them bad. It was not that he was afraid of the human, merely curious. Elrond had said he was a Ranger. Legolas had heard of rangers but knew little of them. He knew there was a connection between them and the ancient race of the Númernoreans but that was as far as his knowledge went.

Now that he looked at the human, he found his curiosity piqued. He'd never met a human before yet they really didn't look that different from elves. The only major differences were that they were more solid, had facial hair, showed signs of age and didn't have the graceful elven ears that marked all elves. Other than that, it would have been easy to throw an elvish cloak over this man, trim off his beard and you'd never know.

What amused the Prince the most; was that this man slept with his eyes closed. Legolas had never seen that before and he found it rather humorous.

He studied the features of the man's face. He was young yet, only 23 years of age or so with tanned skin from years of walking out in the sun. His face was finely set, very elvish like in fact Elrond had said and it was framed by his long, unruly black hair, also showing signs of exposure to sunlight. It was uncommonly long for a man, roughly the same length as Legolas' own hair. As far as he knew, men preferred to keep their hair shoulder length or shorter. The man's garb, which had been removed and set aside to be washed and mended, was distinctly human but there was a certain elvish air about it.

Legolas was distracted from his wondering thoughts when the man suddenly shifted in his sleep and moaned. Slowly, his silver eyes opened and stared up into Legolas' face.

'Glorfindel?' he asked softly. Legolas reacted as he'd seen the healers do a thousand times before. 'Nay, I am not he but Legolas Thranduillian. You are safe in the House of Elrond in Rivendell.' His heartbeat quickened slightly as he nervously wondered how the human would react but he need not have feared.

'Oh, that is good,' answered the human tiredly. 'How do you feel?' asked Legolas hurriedly before the man could fall back asleep. 'O.K. I suppose,' he replied. 'Nothing a good lot of bed rest won't fix.'

Legolas sighed. The human was not as well as he seemed to think, however it was too late to argue now, as the man was already asleep.

Legolas decided to settle back, there would be no waking him till the morning. Idly he pondered how this human had come to know the great Balrog Slayer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_CRASH!_

Legolas jerked awake and glanced warily around the room looking for the source of the noise. The young ranger was laid out on the floor, a basket of spilt bandages beside him.

Legolas leapt to his feet and rushed over to help the man back to bed. A low moan escaped his lips and Legolas gently picked him up and placed him back in bed, scolding him all the while for being out of bed.

Legolas had just finished pulling the covers of the bed up when the door cracked open and Elladan's sleepy face appeared.

He had a hard time not laughing at the sight. Elladan's normally neat hair was tousled and sticking up at odd angles, his eyes were still glazed and narrowed to slits with sleep and a long red line wound it's way up the side of his face from where it had been pressed into the folds of the pillow case. However, he managed to restrain himself.

'What's going on?' questioned Elladan. 'Nothing,' replied Legolas. 'Our patient decided he was all better now and that it was time to get out of bed is all.'

'I'm fine,' argued the ranger crossly from where he'd propped himself up against the headboard of the bed. Legolas snorted. 'Sure you are,' he answered.

The ranger glared at Legolas but refused to comment. 'What is your name?' asked Legolas eventually breaking the silence. 'Blaen,' came the grumbled reply, 'a Ranger of the North.'

'Ah,' said Elladan stepping into the room. 'That would mean you're part of that new group that's been poking their noses about around this area. It would seem that you've discovered the local orc encampments in the High Pass of the Misty Mountains.'

He arched an eyebrow at Blaen, as if daring him to say otherwise. Blaen did not much like being under the scrutiny of these two elves and didn't hesitate in letting his annoyance show.

'How did you know to come here?' asked Elladan instead. Legolas sat down, he had a feeling that things were about to get interesting. It was clear that none in the House of Elrond had even told the race of Men of its existence though the stories certainly would have gotten out.

'I have heard the tales as rightly as anyone else has,' responded Blaen. 'That is not much of an answer,' retorted Elladan smoothly.

Legolas simply watched in amusement at the change that had come over his friend. It was almost as if he'd turned into his father. Legolas had not thought Elladan capable of appearing so wise, dignified and sensible. After all, Legolas, like Blaen, had heard the tales of the hidden valley though of a different sort. His tales had been more in-depth such as the latest misadventure the twins had encountered. Both were developing quite a reputation as troublemakers.

'Perhaps the tale in full would be better,' suggested Elladan.

Blaen sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. 'I'm presuming you know that we Rangers live in the wild and spend a lot of time hunting down stray orcs after the War of the Last Great Alliance,' began Blaen.

'Aye,' responded Elladan. 'We elves have ever been the friends and allies of the Rangers in times of need.'

'Basically an orc band we ambushed fled from us and we pursued them north. We were caught out in a storm a few days ago by the orcs own ambush. Losing the battle at an alarming rate, the retreat was sounded and we scattered and were supposed to meet up again back at the beginning of the eastern path. For some odd reason I didn't.'

'We were nearly out of the Pass and I had heard tales of Lord Elrond and his healing skills. I had also heard the tales of the valley of Rivendell and desiring to see it for myself; I decided to look for it. I knew that fever would soon set in upon me and that I'd never make it back alive so I took a chance. Can you possibly imagine my surprise when I stumbled into your valley only two days later?' explained Blaen.

Elladan smiled, 'Aye, I grew up here so I am used to it but I have often wondered what it would seem like to me if I was a stranger.'

'Never the less, I do not wish to intrude so I believe I will stay only a short time and then return to the Rangers. I'm sure they will be wondering where I have gotten too.'

Blaen paused, as if wanting to say more. Elladan didn't miss it and waited pointedly for him to continue.

'It's just…,' continued the human meekly. 'I know that Lord Elrond is a great and powerful ally of the Númernoreans and their descendents yet the Valley of Rivendell is hidden from us and no man may enter it. Why is that so?'

Elladan sighed, 'Lord Elrond has experienced much in life, far more that either I or you will ever know. His life is complicated and sometimes I wonder how he manages to get through each and every day. I think after he built this place and particularly the war, he desired nothing more than peace and quiet. Eventually Men will be allowed back into the Valley of Rivendell but for now, it will remain merely a story. You are welcome to return of course but I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone of where you have been.'

Blaen nodded solemnly as he digested that information. 'It shall be as you wish,' he replied.

Elladan nodded, 'Good. Now I do believe that my bed is calling me,' he said leaping up. He flashed the two a quick grin then left the room at in three quick strides, the door closing with a bang behind him.

Blaen stared with surprise after the elf. Legolas laughed at the young Ranger's expression. 'Is he always like that?' asked Blaen incredulously, meaning Elladan's abrupt personality change.

Legolas could only shrug his shoulders. 'I do not know,' he replied honestly. 'I have only met him once when he and I were much younger and did not see him again till yesterday morning when my father and I returned to visit him and his family.' 'Oh,' replied Blaen.

'Get some rest,' ordered Legolas, 'I'll see you later.' Blaen sighed and laid back. He loathed bed rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaen wasn't allowed out of bed till the next evening. Legolas didn't miss a thing as his sharp eyes watched the human shooting looks at Glorfindel throughout dinner but also Lord Elrond who the human had met for the first time.

Elladan was no where in sight but Legolas knew that Elladan had been up to no good that morning and had been given kitchen duties for the evening.

Blaen suddenly cleared his throat and looked to Elrond. 'I'd like to thank you for your kind hospitality Lord Elrond and your marvelous healing skills else I would not be here tonight.'

Elrond smiled, his grey eyes filled with warmth, 'You are most welcome Blaen.'

The ranger nodded politely in reply. 'Yes, however, I would like to get back to my troop as quickly as possible. They will be worried about me as I was supposed to meet them today.'

'That is fine,' replied Elrond. 'You may leave in two days hence.'

'I don't know if that's such a good idea Elrond,' said Celebrian gently. 'He should at least have someone accompany him so as to make sure that he makes it safely back,' she continued 'He is not a child,' explained Elrond softly. 'I know and I would only ever treat him as man because that is what he is. I was merely concerned for his injury and weakened state.'

'We can not spare anyone Celebrian. The orcs are keeping the warriors busy, Thranduil is our guest as well as Legolas plus he and the twins are too young and I, Erestor and Glorfindel are snowed under in paperwork.' 'But surely paperwork can wait can't it?' argued Celebrian.

Legolas watched as the argument went back and forth and back and forth. Finally a voice rose above the others and Legolas was once again, surprised to discover that it was his own. 'I will go with him.'

The table quieted and turned to look at the young Prince. 'Legolas you are too young,' said Elrond in exasperation.

'No one else can go and I am more that old enough not to mention that I am adequately capable with the bow and my knives. I can look after myself,' answered Legolas firmly.

'Is this true?' asked Elrond to Thranduil. The King seemed to want to say something in defense but finally sighed in defeat. 'Legolas is one of the best with the bow and he is also extremely alert and responsible. However,' continued Thranduil turning to his son. 'We are here as guests, it is not your duty to escort the Ranger back to his men.' 'But I want to,' interrupted Legolas.

'Are you sure Legolas? This will be dangerous going through orc infested lands with someone you barely know,' said Elrond.

'My mind is made up,' responded Legolas.

Elrond sighed. 'Very well, you have my leave but only if your father says so. I will not step in on this matter.'

Legolas looked to his father along with the rest of the room. Blaen felt extremely uncomfortable under all the fuss he'd caused but he did not feel that he should step in.

'Fine,' grunted Thranduil sourly. 'But if you come back with even a single scratch on you then you'll be confined to your bed for a month, understand?'

Legolas nodded and grinned. He was too pleased to take offense at his father's warning.

With that matter settled, the rest of the table returned to their dinner.


	3. “Oh What A Pleasant Journey!”

**Chapter 3 **

"**Oh What A Pleasant Journey!" **

'Would you stop that!' growled Blaen. The ranger felt as if his back was one huge gaping hole into which Legolas eyes had bored for the last several hours. He appreciated the Prince's concern but not being watched like a wayward child.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at his companion. 'One would think you would be grateful to have the company of another with whom you may converse and be aided by in the event of battle.'

'Well as much as I do appreciate it, you have yet to speak Legolas Thrandullian. All I hear is silence and I do not know the extent of your skill in battle. How am I to know if you can be relied upon or if you are a coward and would run at the first sign of trouble?' demanded Blaen.

Legolas stared at Blaen in shock. 'How dare you,' he hissed with fury. Turning smartly on heel, the Prince disappeared into the brush leaving the ranger alone.

Blaen snorted and resumed his journey. Now that the words had been said he regretted them but he was not about to get overly worried. What was done was done and at least now, he could walk in peace.

0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time the sun was setting, Blaen was starting to look for a campsite for the night. He shot a rabbit while he searched for a good place to camp and found that place only a minute later.

It was a small overhang of rock on a little hill with a stream flowing right past it. Blaen was pleased to find that there were no spiders or beasts under the overhang. He was not particularly fond of either.

Soon he had a merry little fire crackling and a pot of stew cooking. He wondered what the others back in the ranger group were doing and whether one person in particular, had made it back to camp.

Blaen had been constantly worried about his father for days, ever since he'd woken up. He and his father had always been close. Blaen's father was one of the older men in the troop and often spent his time being a mentor to any new troops that came in. He had always been a reliable soldier but that didn't stop the young ranger worrying about the only family he had left.

While lost in thought, Blaen had managed to finish the stew so he methodically cleaned up the mess, banked down the fire and turned in for the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaen awoke slowly, his body heavy with sleep as he tried to figure out why he had woken up when the stars where still out and implied that Blaen still had roughly two more hours of sleep before first light.

His eyes come to rest on the fire which was still alight. It should not have been so at this hour of the day he realised. It seemed that the light from the fire had awoken him.

His eyes strayed away into the darkness further back in the overhang where he spotted a shadow. He scowled, 'I can see you back there.'

Instead of moving into the light however, Blaen was startled to see a soft glow suddenly illuminate the figure. It was Legolas. The elf was calmly watching him.

'How long have you been there?' growled Blaen trying not to sound irritated. 'Not long,' came the answer before Legolas' elven glow faded leaving him in darkness. Blaen sighed, 'I didn't need that fire relit you know.' 'I thought you might be cold,' came the soft reply. 'Get some sleep,' suggested Legolas, 'I will keep watch.'

Instead, Blaen sat up in disgust. 'I don't think I'll be getting much sleep anyway seems as you've woken me up.' 'Suit yourself,' said Legolas getting to his feet, the soft glow once again making itself apparent.

'How do you do that?' asked Blaen rolling up his bedroll. 'Do what?' responded Legolas as he dowsed the fire in dirt. 'Glow,' answered Blaen.

Legolas chuckled. 'Don't you humans know anything?' Blaen's glower was all he received in reply. Legolas sighed and continued, 'the elves retain the light of our ancient homeland Valinor. It is where the Valar dwell in the West. We have not forgotten the lights of the Two Trees of Valinor before their destruction at the hands of the dark lord, Morgoth. The remnants of the light of those trees are only found in the elves and the Silmarillion jewels crafted by Fëanor, of which we have lost.'

'Oh,' replied Blaen. 'Well I have heard only a little of Valinor and even less of the ancient dark lord and Fëanor.'

All traces of the camp at last removed, the two left the overhang and began their journey forwards again. Legolas' willingness to share his tale had softened Blaen's annoyance with the elf but it had also piqued his curiosity about him.

'Tell me Legolas, why is it that you and your father look so different to all the elves in Rivendell?' asked Blaen. Legolas shot a sharp glance at Blaen. 'Why the sudden curiosity?'replied Legolas with a question of his own.

'Isn't it obvious?' answered Blaen. Legolas sighed. 'I am of the Sindarian and Silvan races, the Woodland elves that dwell in the forests of Greenwood. Few men have set foot in the woods of my fathers and fewer still have met a Wood elf. You should consider yourself privileged.' Blaen directed an annoyed look at Legolas before returning his attention to the road.

'Now I believe it is my turn to ask you a question,' said Legolas. Receiving no reply, Legolas questioned, 'why did you call me Glorfindel?'

I did?' said Blaen startled. 'Aye,' responded the elf. 'It was when you woke up briefly during the night.' 'Oh,' replied Blaen as realisation dawned. 'Do you know Glorfindel personally?'

Blaen shook his head. 'Nay, in times of battle against orcs and the likes, he often appeared and aided us. This has occurred for as long as I can remember which would only be eight or so years. It wasn't until roughly a year ago that he actually began to walk amongst us and share our meals. He still didn't say much but he is by far and away the greatest warrior I have ever seen.'

Legolas chuckled, 'aye he is a powerful warrior but I have yet to see him show his true colours as a warrior. It is said amongst my kind that the last time this was so was when he fought and threw down a balrog in the fall of Gondilon. He died apparently, yet one day a golden haired elf came to the halls of the last high king, Gil-galad and called himself Glorfindel. No one knows if he actually is the legendary Balrog Slayer of age but many believe it including I. There is no mistaking the power and courage he wears like a cloak nor the gleam of determination and things unseen by others in his eyes.'

Blaen nodded as he digested the information Legolas had given him.

He was about to ask another question when all of a sudden the ground groaned beneath his feet. Before Blaen quite realised what had happened, something slammed into his back throwing him forward. He came to a crashing halt against the edge of a vast hole, the lower half of his body dangling against the side of it.

For a moment he hung, stunned as he tried to gain back the breath which had been knocked painfully from his lungs. Remembering the push however, Blaen desperately scrabbled out of the hole and turned around so that he could look back into the hole.

There was no sign of Legolas. It appeared that Blaen had somehow opened a vast, underground stream which was roaring past at the bottom of the pit.

A cold dread settled into his stomach as he realised what had happened. Somehow, the Prince had knocked him aside to safety but in turn, had fallen to his own death.

Blaen crouched there for a while, not really knowing how much time passed as the shock continued to hold him firmly in its grasp.

It was the warm sun that first roused him. Glancing up, he realised that it was nearly noon. How long had he crouched there, beside the pit?

All of a sudden, the real panic set in. Someone had just died to save his life, someone who was a Prince, an elven Prince and worse, someone who had helped him to survive an arrow which might have killed him.

Rapidly his mind flew over and over what had happened. There was no doubt about it, he was in real trouble. Options buzzed in his mind but they all sounded more ridiculous that the first.

He could run but that would mean spending the rest of his days as an outlaw, a man in exile. He could return to the elves but he doubted that they would ever aid the rangers again. He also doubted that he'd ever see the light of day again. True, it wasn't his fault but Blaen did not trust the elves enough to think they would believe his account of the events.

In his current situation, Blaen only saw one solution: to go and find his father, whose counsel might help him solve this terrible state of affairs.

His mind made up, Blaen took a few deep breaths and wiped his face on his sleeve, realising he'd been crying.

Standing took a lot more effort. Blaen realised that the underground stream had to come out somewhere but who knew where or how far away? 'Besides, no one could survive that even if it was only for a league or so,' thought Blaen as he looked at the water thundering past below.

Remembering his current predicament, Blaen shivered and turned away. He highly doubted that this incident would not haunt him for the rest of his life. He wiped his face again as he once more realised that he had been crying. It was time to move on he told himself firmly. Crying would not help anybody.

Squaring his shoulders, Blaen began to walk once more, his step noticeably heavier.


	4. Orcs and Worry

**Chapter 4 **

**Orcs and Worry **

Blaen sighed mournfully. Since the incident three days ago, he no longer found any joy in life. To him, the birds' voices were shrill, his water bitter and his food tasteless.

Why did this have to happen to him? He had never asked for it, he had always done his very best in life to help those who needed it and so on and so forth. 'It just isn't fair,' he growled quietly to himself.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the surrounding noises of the animals go quiet. He _did_ notice the sound of a loud scream piercing the morning air.

His head jerked up facing the direction of the scream from somewhere further up the path. Without a second thought he unsheathed his sword and dashed forwards.

As he came down over the rise of the hill, he spotted a band of orcs holding a young woman between them. Before they even realised it, Blaen had slain three of their number and a forth and a fifth quickly after.

The sound of their comrades dieing cries quickly alerted them to trouble and with howls of fury, they turned and began to attack Blaen.

The ranger swiftly ducked under the swing of an orc scimitar then managed to cut down the orc holding onto the young woman.

'Run!' cried Blaen. Her frightened gaze locked with his for a moment struggling to convey her thanks, fear and worry for him all at once then she hitched up her skirts and sprinted for the woods, swiftly disappearing into them.

Blaen's momentary need to tell the woman to run cost him, as an orc scout managed to fire a bolt into Blaen's calf. The young ranger yelled and swiftly responded by throwing the dagger from his boot through the creature's throat.

Blaen struggled against the overwhelming odds, neither seeming to gain an advantage or disadvantage against them. His wounded calf burned terribly and Blaen found it difficult to ignore it. He had not had to deal with pain like this before and it was fast taxing what little resolve he had.

Gradually he realised that something was wrong. His moves were getting sluggish and his eyesight darker. Terror spiked though him for he strongly suspected that the bolt must have been coated in some drug which had managed to work its way into his system.

The orcs became more and more excited as they sensed their prey becoming weaker.

Suddenly, an orc managed to slip under his guard and crack him hard against the back of his head with a crude club.

Blaen gasped and fell to his knees, his sword dropping with a thump onto the dirt.

Quiet now surrounded Blaen as he struggled to fight the coming unconsciousness. He could not fall his mind told him desperately.

But what choice did he have?

All of a sudden, darkness overwhelmed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrohir sighed and threw aside the book he had been reading. He could not keep his mind from wondering what had become of Legolas. Near on three weeks had passed and Legolas had most certainly been due back about a week ago. No sign of the elven prince had showed however and all of Imladris was becoming restless with worry.

Thranduil was already mistrustful of men after an encounter between he and the others against a band of Umbar slavers the last time Thranduil had come to Imladris. The Woodland King's foul mood was beginning to wear on them all, particularly Elladan whose temper was so alike in character.

Picking up an old text from the shelf next to him, he glanced at the title, noting it was a book of healing discussing the properties of herbs used by the men of Gondor. It was not a topic Elrohir was familiar with and his interest piqued, Elrohir opened the book and began to read.

The text was written in the common tongue, forcing him to concentrate as he struggled to learn the names of the herbs and the properties. Gradually, he forgot about his worry as he buried himself in the book.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At lunch the mood was subdued.

Elrohir still had the healing book beside him and was trying to memorise several of the rarer herbs found in Gondor. His thoughts were interrupted by a clatter of cutlery and his brother's raised voice. Glancing up, he was startled to see Elladan in a heated argument with Erestor.

'Alright!' yelled Elrond angrily stopping the argument before it could escalate any further. Elrohir did not remember ever having seen his father so irritated. 'Fighting won't do anyone any good,' continued Elrond more softly now.

'I know you're all worried but at the moment we should just wait a few more weeks. It could be nothing or Blaen may be having trouble finding the Rangers or even catching up with them.'

Silence now settled around the table. Elladan kept his head lowered, his ears red with embarrassment as he listened to his father.

'We don't know,' finished Elrond. 'But until such times, I want you all to make a special effort to tolerate one another. I will not have such ridiculous behaviour under my roof. Is that understood?'

The faces in the room all nodded whether royal or servant alike. 'Good,' glowered Elrond who quietly returned to his lunch.

Elrohir eyed his brother suspiciously. He did not like the look on Elladan's face. Something about it told Elrohir that his brother was in a very dangerous mood, the kind of mood where he may attempt something very rash.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Psst, Elrohir!'

Elrohir yawned and rolled over, doing his best to ignore his brother's call from the window. He was too tired to go pulling late night pranks.

'Elrohir!' came the persistent call.

'What do you want?' said Elrohir crossly as he tossed back the covers and stomped over to his brother. Elladan was perched on the window sill, his body silhouetted by the moon beyond and his hair ruffling slightly in the late night breeze.

'Get dressed,' ordered Elladan as he passed his brother a pack. Elrohir just stared blankly at the pack.

'You're not suggesting we're going to do what I think you're suggesting are you?' asked Elrohir looking at Elladan incredulously.

The elder twin snorted. 'I think you know me well enough now to know that I'm dead serious,' snapped back Elladan.

'No way!' hissed the younger twin. 'I am not running off in the middle of the night to look for Legolas. He's fine, O.K.?'

'We don't know that,' replied Elladan bluntly. 'For all we know he's been attacked by wargs. Besides, we're his friends.'

'We hardly even know him,' growled Elrohir. 'Just because we haven't seen him in seventy years doesn't mean that he's stopped being our friend,' answered Elladan stubbornly.

'You just can't run away and drag me with you,' said Elrohir. 'Once Adar knows we're gone he'll just come after us and drag us home not to mention probably giving us kitchen duties for the next three decades.'

'Then we won't let him find us. Either way I'm going,' said Elladan. 'All this waiting is making me crazy.'

Elrohir sighed deeply. He had hardly ever been separated from his twin but did he really want to get into as much trouble as he knew awaited him if he chose to go with his brother?

He knew he didn't but never in a million years would he let Elladan ride off into the wild alone and get into trouble without him.

'Alright, I'll come but this is only to make sure nothing happens to you and it's going to cost you, understood?'

Elladan grinned. 'So long as I have you brother, nothing can go wrong.' Elrohir rolled his eyes with a long sigh. 'Valar Elladan, you will be death of me yet,' muttered Elrohir.

'Good, now take this,' said Elladan offering Elrohir's pack a second time. Elrohir did so and set it down so he could put in some of his own clothes and get dressed for what he was sure to be a long and weary journey.

Quiet as a shadow, the twins left Elrohir's room and stole down to the stables where they saddled their own mounts.

Under the light of the stars and the moon, they made their getaway into the western forests towards the High Pass.


	5. Lost

**Chapter 5 **

**Lost **

Legolas froze as he heard the ground groan.

He noted that there were actually several large cracks in the pathway, all tell tale signs yet somehow he hadn't seen them. The memory of his father's lessons came back to haunt Legolas as he recalled how his father had warned him to look for signs of underground caves after Thranduil had broken his arm when he and the twins had fallen into a cave just beyond the High Pass many years ago.

All this he noted in a mere second yet without a second thought, he leapt across the gap already opening behind Blaen and careered into his back, sending the young ranger flying towards safety while he in turn, fell into the yawning blackness opened up beneath their feet.

Legolas had only a moment to realise that he was falling towards water when suddenly it was rushing up to meet him and then swallowing him.

Instantly his bow was smashed from his hands as the current caught him and carried him forwards.

It was incredibly dark and Legolas immediately brightened his elven glow as high as it could go in a vain attempt to see what was happening around him. It was off little use though as it only spread as far as a metre or so around his body in the crushing water.

The Prince was surprised however, to discover that while the stream was only about a metre wide, it was at least two deep giving Legolas a little more room to maneuver.

It was only seconds though, before Legolas had his first contact with the wall of the stream; still not yet worn smooth after hundreds of years.

Legolas cried out as his back scraped hard along the wall, leaving deep, jagged cuts behind. Opening his mouth was a mistake as he immediately took in a lungful of water.

Legolas coughed and frantically clawed his way to the surface but the current was terribly strong and didn't let him surface until spots were dancing before his vision. The elf had only a moment to snatch a lungful of air before he was forced under again.

The current threw him hard against the wall a second time. There was no mistaking the cracking noise that filled his ears nor the blinding pain that raced across the right side of his chest. The Prince struggled for a moment not to open his mouth and voice his pain but he couldn't stop it when the water twisted his body hard, severely aggravating his ribs.

Water filled his lungs a second time but Legolas was rewarded with a much quicker return to the surface where he was able to pull in several lung fills of air this time.

The current dragged him under once more and sent Legolas tumbling along the floor of the stream. By the time the elf rolled over a fourth time, he was very nearly ready to throw up yet all that was dashed from his mind when he glimpsed the approaching rock face where the stream turned sharply to its right.

Panicked, Legolas thrust out his left leg to prevent himself crashing into the wall only to hit it hard and again feel the snapping of bone.

Legolas very nearly lost consciousness under the painful assault and for several moments, he simply floated along in a stunned trace, desperately fighting the darkness threatening to overwhelm him.

It was his head breaking the surface that roused Legolas and for only a split second, he saw a sign of hope before he was helplessly dragged under again.

This time he fought, struggling with sheer desperation to steer himself towards his right.

The stream was still at the same depth but now much wider at about at least five metres. The current refused to be thwarted though and dragged heavily at the Prince. The only advantage it gave Legolas was the buoyancy, which supported his body and took some of the pressure off his broken bones.

With a final desperate grunt, Legolas threw himself at the small ledge. His fingers snagged it and for one moment, he thought that he might be ripped away. With a tremendous force of effort though, the Prince threw up his other hand and managed to catch hold of the ledge more firmly with that one. Not allowing time for rest, Legolas dragged his body closer to the ledge and managed to heave his upper body onto it.

For a moment, he paused and panted harshly as he tried to regain his breath. Knowing that he had to get out of the water before it had a chance to dash him off his precious ledge, Legolas dragged his body further onto the ledge. His next task was to get his good leg up but that proved to be a difficult task as he struggled against the pounding of the current.

Eventually he succeeded and was able to pull his broken one up as well, wincing as he did so. He quickly scooted back until his back was pressed against the stream wall panting heavily. He had no desire to go back into that stream which had very nearly taken his life.

As he sat there, he became aware of the throbbing in his ribs and the searing pain in his leg. Somehow, his pack had survived and was still on his back but its contents were wet through and through. Legolas couldn't help grimacing at the thought of eating soggy lembas bread. Most of his arrows were gone along with his bow and one of his white handled knives.

He sighed forlornly and used his remaining knife to cut up his dripping cloak into strips for bandages. He used most of them tying up his broken leg. It had only been a crack as far as he could tell which he was extremely pleased about because at least it was not as severe as he had first believed.

His ribs were more difficult and he ended up cutting up his light green tunic, which he had previously worn underneath his darker green jerkin. The bandages around his ribs weren't really enough but they'd have to do.

Finished at last, Legolas took the time to observe his surroundings. The ledge was only about a metre squared with just enough room between his head and the ceiling to sit comfortably upright. Strange glowing funguses grew beneath the water on the floor of the stream giving the small cavern in which Legolas found himself a dim glow.

For the first time, the enormity of Legolas' situation sunk in. He was alone, who knew how far beneath the earth's surface with hardly any food and several severe injuries.

Turning to the cavern wall behind him, he desperately searched for dirt but found only rock. There was no way out that way. The only way was back into the stream, which he assumed would eventually emerge as a spring somewhere but Legolas was too terrified to even think about the idea.

Eventually he settled down and tried to sleep, only discovering then that he'd forgotten the jagged wounds on his back. The bandage for his ribs had covered them for now and they didn't seem to be bleeding badly so Legolas had to contend with lying on his side, trying not to let the misery of his situation sink in.

After a while, he sunk into a fitful doze, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Legolas next woke, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He checked over his wounds and discovered that they were fine for the moment.

Digging in his pack, he found a package of lembas and ate half of it. It was indeed wet and soggy and like Legolas had predicted, he couldn't help grimacing as he ate it.

That done, he tried to access his situation a second time and this time, he also checked the roof above him and as far as he could lean out from his ledge without falling in. Again though, he only discovered rock.

Telling himself not to panic, Legolas started to pull at the bits of rock trying to dislodge them but to little avail. His fingers were brushed and cut before he picked up his knife and tried to use that instead.

The rock wouldn't budge however so Legolas decided to go to his pack and try and see if there was anything in there that would be of use. All he had was a length of elvish rope, a spare tunic and pair of leggings, a small number of healing herbs, a few parcels of lembas, a pack of playing cards in case he got bored and some essential cooking items.

The cards were ruined so he threw those away along with his clothing, which he didn't think he'd need anymore since he didn't really get cold like the race of men and it would only drag him down if he had to get back into the stream as he suspected. He also threw away his cooking items and his boots which were too heavy to swim in really.

He swallowed a few of the herbs to build up his strength and fight off any threats of infection then packed all the items he'd decided to keep back into his pack along with his quiver and the arrows. His knife he kept close at hand in case he needed it although he didn't know why but he just felt safer with it.

After that, he settled back. His courage certainly wasn't at full strength and he was reluctant to brave the waters just yet. His injuries were also a problem. He couldn't sit around and wait for them to heal which would be four or so weeks because he would run out of food and although he wouldn't starve, he knew he'd come close to it. Elves could go much longer without sleep and food than humans but certainly not forever. Even if they healed, he'd be too weak to swim.

He decided that maybe over a few days, he might be able to come up with another solution. For the time being, he would sit back and give his body some time to recover. Softly he sang an elven song to himself to keep up his spirits.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas remained on his ledge for what he estimated to be a week while he gave his injuries time to heal. They were all doing well and the cuts on his back were mere scabs now.

In contrast, his spirits were low with the pressing down of the earth above him and no sign of the stars or sun in a week but he tried not to let it get to him.

By then his food had run out. Legolas had decided that once it had, if he'd come up with nothing then he'd have to get back into the stream. Fortunately, he'd come up with a bit of a plan. He was going to try and use his knife to control his passage by using it to grip the wall whenever he had the chance. It wasn't much but it was all he could think to do.

Getting back into the stream was an entirely different matter. He could not stop thinking of his terror as he'd been swept along nor the lack of control he'd had over the situation.

There was nothing he could do though. He either had to stay put and wait for death or take the chance that he might survive the stream and maybe live to see another day.

In the end, he moved so that he was sitting on the edge of his precious ledge with his feet dangling in the water.

He sat for some time before reluctantly lowering himself into the water. He clung to the ledge for a moment, trying to fight back his fear yet afraid to let go of the only safety he'd had for the last week.

The decision was taken from him though when his fingers suddenly lost their grip and with a small cry, he was pulled away from safety by the stream.


	6. The Rangers

**Chapter 6**

**The Rangers **

Dawn stole over Middle Earth to find two figures moving swiftly through the foothills on the eastern flank of the Misty Mountains. The air was chill and patches of frost still lingered.

Neither figure was deterred however, intent only upon their goal.

'How much farther do you think?' asked Elladan. 'I don't really know,' responded Elrohir with a sigh. The twins had thought to discover the whereabouts of the rangers yesterday but had found only scarce traces of their quarry.

'From what we have seen,' continued Elrohir, 'I'd bet that we'll probably find them today.' Elladan nodded, unconsciously pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders as he was reminded of the urgency of their mission.

He and Elrohir had detected no signs of anyone else within their vicinity since they had left Rivendell but that didn't mean that there wasn't a patrol of elves behind them searching for their whereabouts.

'All I can say is that I hope we find Legolas alive and well with the rangers,' said Elladan, his face grim. 'I know brother,' comforted Elrohir softly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trelaen sighed deeply and resettled himself next to the small fire. All around him slept his companions. Dawn had just arrived but none had stirred yet. Trelaen didn't mind, the quiet was good and allowed him time to think.

His son was still missing and feared dead but in his heart, Trelaen believed he still lived, at least he hoped that he still lived.

He sighed and carefully readjusted his broken arm. It had been bothering him for some time now and it frustrated him to no end that he was not as young as he one was and his body no longer healed as quickly as it used to.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of soft footfalls. Glancing up, he noticed one of his comrades walking quietly across the frosted ground.

Trelaen smiled as he recognised it to be one of his former students.

Kit was a tall, slender man with a beak-like nose, dark colouring and a handsome smiling mouth.

Kit, gracefully for one so big, seated himself beside his old teacher. 'All well then?' he asked meaning had there been nothing unusual during Trelaen's watch.

Trelaen grunted. 'Quiet as a graveyard,' he answered. 'Almost wish that something had happened.'

Kit chuckled. 'I don't know about that. I, for one, enjoy my sleep very much and prefer not to have it interrupted.' 'Then what are you doing up so early boy?' asked Trelaen teasingly.

Kit smiled. 'Couldn't leave to your thoughts you know,' he said gently.

Trelaen sighed. 'I know but somehow I just can't believe that he's really gone.'

Kit nodded sympathetically. In his heart, he too hoped that Blaen still lived but with no sign of the young ranger since that fateful night so long ago; it seemed less and less likely that Blaen still drew breath.

'I know but there is still hope my friend.'

About to reply, Trelaen paused when he heard the distant sound of horses. It continued for a moment and then there was silence.

Trelaen glanced at Kit and nodded. Simultaneously, they picked up their weapons and pulled the hoods of their cloaks low down over their faces then moved in the direction from which the noise of the horses had come.

Fifty yards from camp, Trelaen heard voices but they were so soft that he could barely make them out.

'Who goes there? Show yourselves,' demanded Trelaen, drawing back his arrow.

'Peace friend,' came a soft voice from the gloom of the new day as two beings materialized out of the fog which had settled in the basin in which the rangers were camped.

Trelaen registered surprise as he discovered the two were virtually identical but more notable then that, they were of elven kind.

Tall like their entire race, they were dressed in dark blues and grays with their long dark hair tied back from their faces and their hands raised to show they meant no harm. Trelaen found it surprisingly unnerving to come under the scrutiny of their identical grey eyed gazes.

'You can tell your friend to come out,' said the twin on the right with a large gold brooch clasping his cloak to his shoulders. The other twin wore no cloak but did not seem bothered by the chill air.

'How did you know?' asked Kit stepping out of the fog. The first twin smiled grimly, 'never under estimate elven hearing. I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir, we are looking for a troop of Northern Rangers.'

'Your reputation precedes you Lord Elladan,' said Trelaen as he replaced his arrow in his quiver, Kit doing likewise. The two rangers pulled back their hoods and bowed their heads in curt acknowledgment of the Noldor brothers. The twins returned Trelaen's nod with nods of their own.

'You have found one of the new Northern troops too,' continued Trelaen. 'I am Trelaen and this is my comrade, Kit. What may we do for you?'

'A companion of ours set out from the other side of the High Pass roughly a month ago. He was in the company of a young ranger we believe belonged to a band of Northern Rangers who are new to the area but our companion was due back a week ago when we left and he had not yet returned. Our farther would not approve of our absence but we felt it was better to be safe then sorry. The young ranger's name is Blaen. Tell me, did he and a golden haired elf reach your troop?' asked Elrohir.

Trelaen felt his breath hitch in his throat at the mention of his son's name and yet a dread fear settled on his heart. He had seen no sign of his lost son and he shuddered to think at what may have befallen him. Hope had been returned to his heart at least and he now knew that his son possibly lived but that did not explain his failure to find his father and troop.

What puzzled Trelaen the most though, was how Blaen had come into contact with the sons of Lord Elrond. The elven lord was well known and respected amongst the rangers but they no longer knew where the ancient elf resided and it had puzzled them for many years. It was one of the main reasons Trelaen and his troop had come north so that they might have better contact with the Firstborn.

'Blaen is my son and no, neither of them reached us,' answered Trelaen gravely.

'I am sorry,' said Elrohir softly. 'This is severe news indeed and it seems that we may have to return to the High Pass and track them from there.' 'Which will be no easy task,' added Elladan. 'Considering our companion would have left very little trace of his passing and the tracks will be nearly a month old by the time we return.'

'Well what would you have us do?' asked Kit quickly as the twins turned to leave.

'Gather your troop and search for traces of orcs in the High Pass. We have passed signs indicating the passing of orcs and also some struggles indicating that an orc ambush may have been what has befallen our missing friends and if that is the case, then we must hasten to find them before it is to late,' answered Elladan. 'The reputation of prisoners amongst orcs is not good,' added Elrohir, his face darkening.

'Very well,' answered Trelaen. He sighed heavily and watched the two elves disappear into the fog.

Kit groaned slightly. 'Great, more orcs,' he muttered. Grumbling under his breath, the young ranger stalked back to camp as his prepared to wake everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A grim shadow had descended on Rivendell. Lord Elrond passed quietly through his gardens, his face lost in thought.

A week had passed since the twins had disappeared in pursuit of Legolas and his heart boded ill at what they may find.

Elladan and Elrohir were prone to rash action but never like this. Yet Elrond had sent no one to retrieve his children. He respected his sons' judgment in the matter and hoped that all would prove well in the end.

Still, another side of him argued that he had been unwise to let his sons go, especially considering how young they were. He refused to give in to that side however and hoped that his sons would return Legolas and themselves to him alive and well.

He frowned as he spotted his wife on the balcony above him, her face turned to the east. Celebrian had not taken the news of her sons' departure well and had been rather withdrawn ever since. Even Glorfindel's attempts at cheer had miserably failed and Elrond found her worry almost crushing. He was trying his best but it was hard to deal with her worry as well as his own.

He had sought out the garden for solace in his thoughts but now he only found them churning more than ever.

He sighed again, irritably realising that the only course of action left to him now was to vent his frustration, worry and fear.

'Still,' thought Elrond, an amused smile tugging at his lips, 'perhaps Glorfindel would not emerge victorious for once.'

He chuckled as he turned in the direction of the armory. Elrond had not long ago given up his days as a warrior but it would not hurt to stay in shape and keep his skill with Hadhafang at a razor edge.

'Glorfindel had better look out,' thought Elrond darkly because he was in no mood for the usual friendly bout they had once in a while, this one would be tough and it would be intense. It was the only way for Elrond to release some of his pent up emotion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Please note that Trelaen is pronounced 'Tr' as in train and 'laen' as in lane way. It was never my intention to steal the name from Cassia and Sio's Trelan in the 'Mellon Chronicles.' I thought it up all by myself and only later realised how similar it sounded to Trelan. (Me, I pronounce in Tree-len, where as others may pronounce it differently, it just depends.)


	7. Of Sword Fights and Mud

**Chapter 7 **

**Of Sword Fights and Mud **

Glorfindel winced as he gently eased himself down into the bath he'd drawn not more than a few minutes ago. His muscles were screaming. He couldn't remember the last time Elrond had ever given him a fight like that.

He sighed and dug around in the small wicker basket beside the tub for a washcloth and a bar of soap. He should have seen it coming though. He'd noticed that Elrond was frustrated and hadn't stopped to think when he'd agreed to the practice fight. All he'd thought about was helping his friend to release that frustration. It hadn't even crossed his mind till the duel began that he would be the practice target.

Elrond hadn't held back and Glorfindel had almost forgotten how good his former student could be when it suited him. Still, it had been a good fight up until the moment when they hadn't realised that they'd fought their way out of the practice ring, through the throng of soldiers gathered to watch the amazing match of skill and straight into the fountain in the barracks courtyard.

Elrond wasn't quite ready to finish yet but had to concede when he twisted his ankle in the fall. Glorfindel only sighed inwardly with relief because it meant his Lord couldn't vent his frustrations on him for a while now.

Gingerly he rubbed some soap onto his skin and then massaged the muscles beneath, particularly those in his arms and shoulders.

'Curse the day Elladan and Elrohir decided to disobey their farther,' muttered Glorfindel.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Darkness lay all around, squeezing and twisting his thoughts all into one long, painful blur. Grimly he struggled to fight it off knowing that it was important but not exactly the reason as to why.

He groaned as his efforts were at last rewarded and the struggle ended. Groggily, he blinked and tried to clear his vision only to realise that he was sitting in total darkness.

He could here the distant sound of some clamour and gradually, his mind recognised it to be the sound of orcs. His wrists were bound painfully behind him and his sword, bow, quiver, hunting knife and even the dagger he kept in his boot were gone.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and Blaen spotted his weapons hanging from a hook in the passage beyond. Carefully he tested his bonds but they wouldn't budge.

He considered pulling his arms back underneath him so that they were in front of him. That way he would have a better chance of freeing himself but he doubted if he could. It had always been a game amongst the younger rangers to tie one another up and then free themselves. Blaen had been good at it due to his flexibility and resourcefulness but it had been a long time since he'd attempted it and he did not know if he was so limber anymore.

He cursed softly as he thought of Legolas. The elf could probably do it with ease but Legolas wasn't here anymore and if he wasn't dead then he was certainly in a bad way. Still, he had to try.

Gathering his legs into his chest, Blaen maneuvered himself to slip his wrists under his body only to discover that he was also bound to a ring knocked into the wall behind him. A few quick tugs confirmed that Blaen wouldn't be getting free any time soon.

Hanging his aching head in defeat, Blaen settled back to wait. He knew it wouldn't be long before his captors came to check on him and when they did, that's when his troubles would really begin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elladan cursed his ill luck. A week's worth of rain had turned the slopes of the High Pass to what felt like a mud mountain. He and Elrohir had abandoned their horses just a day into the pass and sent them back down to roam on the plains.

'You know, this is all your fault,' grumbled Elrohir. 'Mine?' snorted Elladan. 'I didn't make you follow me, the choice was yours and you chose to come.' 'And I didn't ask to be your brother either,' glowered Elrohir.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' asked Elladan incredulously. He turned back to look at his brother just in time to see Elrohir slip yet again and fall down on the muddy slope. He just rolled his eyes and moved to help his brother.

He was a little surprised and hurt when Elrohir swatted away his offered hand, climbed back to his feet and marched resolutely past his brother, his face set in a stony mask. Elladan followed, frowning at Elrohir's moodiness.

The twins bickered constantly but fought rarely and Elladan sensed that now was not a good time to say or make any sudden moves that he may later regret.

He followed his brother, venting his own frustration by randomly hacking at the small scrub alongside the pathway. It probably wasn't good for his blade but he didn't much care; it was just another weapon that he'd borrowed from the armory.

Still, if he wasn't slipping down slopes then he was nearly falling into hidden caverns. He and Elrohir had discovered several along the way and had taken to watching the road ahead of them for signs of cracks or weakness in the rocks. The sight of these yawning pits frightened Elladan and he very much feared that Legolas and Blaen had fallen into one and been lost.

He could not afford to lose hope however and had tried to brush off his misgivings.

Even as Elladan thought of the yawning caverns, he suddenly heard a terrible sound beneath his feet. In his heart, he knew that it must be one such cavern and despite his care, he hadn't managed to avoid it but his mind refused to take stock of the situation.

He acted on instinct alone and threw himself forward. Over the roar of the cavern, he heard Elrohir yelling at him to move. He hit the dirt and rolled back to his feet, springing forward into a dead sprint uphill towards his brother.

He could hear the cavern collapsing behind him and felt the earth tremble beneath his feet. At the last possible moment, he flung himself towards his brother just as he felt the ground fall away beneath his feet.

Elrohir caught his wrist and yanked him to safety. Both brothers fell back in a tangled heap upon the mountain path.

Panting, Elladan rolled of his brother and glanced back behind him. A yawning pit at least five yards wide and fifty yards long had opened behind him. Glancing into the broken cavern, he realised it was nearly a fifteen yard drop to the floor of the cavern and Elladan knew he probably wouldn't have survived it.

'Well that was lucky,' said Elladan, a little dazed. '_Lucky! _Elladan, you could have been killed!' yelled Elrohir disbelievingly at his brother. 'Don't you ever scare me like that again,' and forgetting his earlier annoyance with his twin, he pulled his brother into a fierce hug.

Eventually he released his twin and helped him back to his feet. Other than a grazed knee, Elladan appeared to have escaped unharmed from the cavern collapse. Elrohir watched his brother, unsure now of what to say after his rash outburst.

Sensing his twin's discomfort, Elladan gave his brother a tired but relieved smile. 'I'm sorry El; I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't know how to express my relief, 'lucky' was all I could think of to say.'

Elrohir snorted as the tension was released between them. 'Well that's a first,' he said. 'I wonder what Adar would say to that.' 'Probably that I am an even bigger fool than I realise,' answered Elladan dryly. Elrohir chuckled then turned and resumed his search.

Elladan followed his brother, still reeling from his miraculous escape.

'Do you think that's what happened to them?' asked Elladan quietly after a few minutes silence. Elrohir stopped and sighed. 'Yes,' he answered softly. 'But we can not give up now. We must not give up hope, not until we have found them.' Elrohir finally turned to face his brother and a deep sorrow lingered in his eyes.

'Oh El,' murmured Elladan embracing his brother. 'We will find them, I promise.'


	8. Awakenings

**Chapter 8**

**Awakenings **

He was drifting, drifting in a deep ocean of darkness and he felt nothing more then a gentle numbness. Occasionally his world went grey and soft words would come to his ears but they were so distant that he could not make them out.

Three times this happened before awareness faded altogether.

He woke.

His body ached and his mind felt sluggish and weak. Soft voices reached his ears and gradually, the darkness gave way to blurry figures.

He was lying on something soft, a bed most likely and the words that he could hear being spoken were in Western and not in Elvish thus meaning that he was most likely in the company of men his brain decided.

Whoever they were, they did not yet appear to have noticed that Legolas' eyes were no longer glassy but focused and blinked occasionally although, his eyes were the subject of the conversation.

'Tis not natural for anyone to do that, their eyes open and everything,' said a male voice away to Legolas' right. 'But he's an elf Beren of which we know very little and it is most likely a natural thing for them to do. Look at the poor wee lad, he's lucky to have survived that fall into the river what with all those broken bones. If old Kilth hadn't been visiting I don't know how we would have set them all,' answered a gentle female voice to the male who Legolas guessed was Beren.

Idly he wondered how bad he looked. He had to be a mess but he must have been out for several days already if all he felt was rather achy and sore. That was a clear signal that he was probably healing well.

His thoughts turned back to his flight down the underground stream. He still couldn't believe he was alive. He shouldn't be, but he was. He didn't remember much, just the rushing and the throwing of the river and then nothing.

Slowly he turned his head to the right. It seemed he was on a low lying pallet and Beren and the woman he assumed was his wife were seated in front of the fire. The couple was only young with a daughter barely eight years old cuddled in the woman's arms, fast asleep. Leaning against the father's legs was a youth slightly older than his sister at about twelve with a messy crop of brown hair, a splattering of freckles across his face and a long skinny frame.

Not wishing to intrude upon the family's moment, Legolas turned his face back to the ceiling but the movement was a little too quick and attracted the attention of Beren.

Legolas heard his chair move and the sound of footsteps. He closed his eyes with a sigh. His brain was much too sluggish and he did not wish to talk at the moment.

A shadow fell across his face and he knew Beren was standing over him. The young man reached down and felt his forehead. Legolas felt obliged to open his eyes and stared silently at Beren.

The young man looked a little nervous but caring at the same time, with the same unruly crop of hair as his son, warm green eyes and a full beard. 'How you feeling lad?' he questioned as he sat down on a small stool beside Legolas' low pallet. 'Sore but I believe I will heal,' answered Legolas, his voice a little croaky.

'Don't try to sit up lad,' warned Beren as he reached for a flask nearby. 'Your ribs are broken and I don't want to risk upsetting them.'

Legolas obeyed and allowed Beren to lift up his head and press the bottle to his lips. Not realising how thirsty he had been, Legolas drained the flask and another after that. The water was a little stale but he didn't mind.

'What happened?' asked Legolas. 'Well we found you on the bank not far from here. Seems you'd floated ashore and me and old Kilth who was with me, well, I won't lie to you lad. We considered just leaving you there. Elves aren't much trusted in these parts and of course stories and rumors abound but we eventually decided that you'd done naught wrong to us and picked you up and carried you back here. You've been out for nearly four days,' replied Beren.

'I see,' murmured Legolas. He hadn't realised that relations between men and elves were so bad that he'd almost been left to die. It hurt Legolas because he never would have considered doing that to anyone else. Still, he could forgive Beren for his ignorance because at least he had done the right thing in the end. Legolas shuddered to think that his life had so very nearly been lost.

'The banks of what,' asked Legolas remembering the conversation. 'Why the Anduin of course,' smiled Beren. 'Well, one of the tributaries that runs into it anyway.'

'Of course,' continued Beren, 'Kilth and I thought you were dead when we found you with your eyes open but when we saw that you still drew breath and your chest rose and fell then we decided we just might have to do something about that.'

Beren and Legolas where interrupted by the approach of Beren's son. 'Are you real Master Elf?' asked the young boy kneeling beside his father. 'Of course,' laughed Legolas. The look of pure curiosity upon the boy's face had surprised Legolas.

'What is your name?' he ventured further. 'Legolas,' answered Legolas, 'what is yours?' 'It is Bethal,' answered the child smiling tentatively. 'That is a fine name,' replied Legolas sincerely with a small smile. 'And I am Beren,' answered Beren, 'and it is time for you to sleep Master Legolas and allow yourself time to heal.' 'That is good,' murmured Legolas laying back. He really was tired and some more rest would do him no harm.

Gradually the dim firelight faded into darkness and Legolas heard nothing more till dawn.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas awoke to the stillness of first light. He could hear the soft sounds of the family beginning to stir and for the moment he lay enjoying the peace and quiet of the dawn.

Half an hour later and there was no more peace to be had. Ethina, Beren's wife, bustled about the kitchen cooking breakfast for Bethal and his younger sister Rina.

Beren had already left for the morning leaving Legolas almost totally to himself except for the occasional question from Rina or Bethal. That in mind, the elven prince insisted on sitting up and eating his breakfast by himself.

The act in itself was rather painful and Legolas' ribs jolted glaringly but he was determined to do that one small feat.

He spent the remainder of the day insisting that Ethina give him odd jobs such as peeling apples or sharpening her kitchen knives for her. Come the evening, Legolas was exhausted and fell asleep without even a bite of dinner.

The next several days carried on in this process with Legolas doing odd jobs trying to earn his keep and recover enough so that he could soon leave. He worried about Blaen and hoped that the young ranger had not fallen into any trouble.

Every night he went to bed exhausted and without his dinner and every morning Ethina scolded him for his disregard to his own health and ensured that he had an extra large breakfast to make up for his missed meal.

Ethina and the children quickly adapted to his presence and enjoyed his company and tales. Beren was slower to adjust as he only spent time with Legolas during the evenings and for a little while in the morning. Still, Legolas found himself readily accepted into the family as time passed and found it a relief to think that Beren had found him and not some other unfavourable type of person.

Legolas however, was very careful not to alarm the family too much with his unusual traits. He healed much more quickly than humans and four weeks after he had come to the family's cottage he could have begun walking again but he pretended that he could not for another week. He also kept his age, wisdom and physical strength to himself not wishing to show up Blaen in front of his family.

The fact that he glowed softly and slept with his eyes open was the only traits he allowed the family to see as they already knew this although he made an effort to keep his natural elven light to a minimum and sleep with his eyes closed where he could.

Eventually however, when six weeks had passed Legolas realised that he must soon get moving. He was quite healed now and he didn't doubt that his father and many others would be wondering what may have become of him or even worse, fear him to be dead.

That evening as they gathered round the fire like usual, Legolas sorted through his pack and pulled out several figures that he had whittled himself.

First came a small playing kitten, its wooden eyes alive with curiosity for Rina who reminded him so much of a kitten with her curious ways and young innocence.

To Bethal he gave a galloping wooden horse. Bethal never stopped running and he loved nothing better than being outdoors flying through the morning sunshine.

Ethina received a duck because of her plump frame and cheerful, gossiping nature.

Finally, he gifted Beren with an eagle for Legolas felt that the man had the ability to see things from a different line of sight as the eagle does and was indeed, a strong woodcutter possessing the wisdom of his trade just as the eagle was mighty and possessed the wisdom of the heavens.

'I hardly know what to say,' murmured Beren when Legolas handed him his gift. 'Say only thank you and that I am free of my debt to you,' replied Legolas with a warm smile. Beren smiled back at the elf and murmured his thanks.

'I wouldn't be alive today if it were not for you and if you should ever need of my aid ask one of elven kind for Legolas; they will know who I am. Give them this also,' added Legolas as he passed them the brooch which had previously held his cloak in place. He had lost his cloak in his first underground swim but somehow the brooch had caught on his clothing and he had kept it ever since. It was the only thing that would identify him as the Prince of Greenwood to another elf that did not know him by sight.

Beren was stunned but he grinned and hugged Legolas, careful of his still tender ribs.

'All right,' said Ethina swinging into her natural mother mode. 'It is time for us _all_ to be off to bed. Legolas you will have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow and we've all got our own usual chores and what not to attend to now move along,' she commanded when Rina and Bethal complained loudly and begged their father to let them stay. Laughing, Beren told them to obey their mother else he would be the one in trouble.

Clucking like an angry hen at her husband's remark she picked Rina up and shooed Bethal ahead of her into the family's adjoining rooms.

Beren moved to follow but Legolas caught his arm before he could leave. 'I meant what I said,' explained Legolas softly at Beren's frowning question. 'You and any of your children and any of _their descendents _may ask for my help.'

Beren did not answer for a moment then hesitantly asked, 'Legolas what do you mean.' Legolas only smiled cryptically and answered, 'exactly what I said, anyone can ask for my help if they are a part of your family so long as they have proof of this, present my brooch and their cause is just. Now, it is late. Go to sleep Beren and think no more of this but do not forget what I said.'

That said, Legolas released Beren and moved back to his pallet. For a moment Beren stood where Legolas had held him before shaking off the unusual words the elf had said and following his wife and children.

Legolas smiled slightly to himself as he watched the man go. He was sure that Beren and his descendents would puzzle over his words in the years to come.


	9. Torture and Rescues

**Chapter 9 **

**Torture and Rescues **

Blaen moaned in agony; his back was on fire and his head reeling.

For hours he had been subject to their ruthless torturing. Worst of all, the fresh wounds covering his back were laid over old. Some had faded but most were still there from previous beatings. Some were even weeks old. He couldn't remember exactly but it vaguely felt like it had been a month since _they _had began what they liked to call, "having a little sport."

The beatings were always the same except when something went wrong for the clan. Then the beatings usually lasted much longer and they were twice as vicious, just as they had been tonight.

Blaen could only summarise that there had been another skirmish with the goblins, of which the orcs had apparently lost.

The whip fell again and Blaen let lose a hoarse yell. He struggled not to let the tears burning his eyes fall. They had taken everything from him: his hope, his courage, his strength and his will to fight back but he would not let them take his pride.

He was one of the Dunedin, however young he may be and he had a heritage and a people to live up to. He would not cry because to cry meant to bring shame upon himself and all that he stood for.

Why couldn't he die? No one was coming to save him so why was he still living? Perhaps death was too kind for him. Legolas had perished while he had not.

It felt like his life was over when it had barely even begun. There would be no adventures, no mysteries to be solved, no one to love and be loved in return. There was simply no more hope left. There was only pain and despair.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Elladan!'

The cry came from somewhere up ahead and Elladan hurried his dawdle to a quick jog.

'What is it Elrohir?' he asked coming over a rise in the path. The younger twin stood poised, his whole body listening to something.

'Shush Elladan,' warned Elrohir quickly.

Coming up beside his brother, Elladan's ears quickly picked up what his brother was hearing. '_Yrch_,' he muttered grimly. 'Either them or goblins,' agreed Elrohir darkly.

'It would be best to avoid them,' said Elladan. Elrohir shook his head stubbornly. 'We passed that old orc ambush some ways back, the one near the woodcutter's cottage remember? There used to be an elderly man there with a daughter and son. Besides, I found this,' said Elrohir showing his brother something long and black.

Elladan's breathe hissed slightly as he laid eyes on the vicious looking bolt. 'The shaft has blood on it, see?' said Elrohir indicating a rusty brown patch. 'The tip also looks like it may have had some sort of drug coating it and the blood is too old to tell if it's elvish or human.' 'So it could have been either of them or someone else entirely different,' murmured Elladan, worry creeping into his voice. 'Precisely,' answered Elrohir grimly, 'and no poor soul deserves to be left in the hands of those beasts whatever their crimes in life may have been.'

Elladan sighed, 'very well. I suppose we had better go and have a look.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cautiously Elladan peered a little further out from his hiding place. It was just past dawn and now he and his brother were trying to assess the situation before them.

The glade had emptied of orcs leaving only refuse and the remains of last nights dinner behind.

The twins waited silently, neither wanting to venture in and stumble into one of the black horde as they left their cave for one particular reason or another. The minutes ticked away and Elladan found himself growing impatient but he kept his irritation at bay and waited.

Eventually even Elrohir, who was more cautious, suggested that Elladan scout out the premises while he covered his brother from the safety of the woods.

Elladan rose and moved forth, barely stirring the leaves of the woodland floor. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of decay as he moved into the glade and had to force his hands to remain on his weapons rather than bring them up to block the stench from his nose.

Elrohir waited nervously as he watched his brother move ever closer to the cave where no doubt the yrch slept. He didn't like the situation at all but Elladan was the better choice. He was much more skilled in close combat and his instincts almost unmatched. Elrohir was the better marksman and he often noticed things a second or so before Elladan which in some cases, a few seconds could make a remarkable difference.

Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly in order to see more clearly as he caught sight of what looked like a familiar situation. Two trees with ropes between them and many footmarks and blood on the forest floor indicated where a victim had been tied up and beaten for sport. He had seen such a thing only once before and even now; it still sent shivers down his spine.

Moving closer, he noted that the victim was most likely male as he spotted a dirty and tatty tunic nearby. He had probably been unconscious when he'd finally been freed because it looked as if the victim had fallen limply forward to lay sprawled in the dirt.

He ripped his gaze away from the scene as the sound of labored breathing reach his ears. Several metres behind the two trees near what Elladan guessed the orcs used as a lavatory was a large peg in the ground with a single long, heavy chain snaking away from it.

Lying in a heap at the end of the chain was a body. Forgetting himself momentarily, Elladan rushed forward. He stopped only a metre away as he gazed upon the terrible lacerations covering the person's back. Long dark hair spilled in all directions: dirty and tangled. Elladan caught sight of a dirty bandage around the left calf and guessed that this must have been the victim of the drugged bolt.

Sheathing his sword, Elladan kneeled and gently pulled back the hair. He winced in sympathy as he recognised Blaen's face. The human was pale beneath the filth and his frame gaunt.

'Oh Blaen,' he whispered softly. 'I would gladly kill every creature that had a hand in this.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hogel grunted and sat up. It was no good. When you had to go you had to go. Pleased that he didn't have to climb over any of his companions because he'd slept near the entrance to the cave mouth, he was just about to step rather grudgingly into the sunlight when he spotted something that made him freeze.

He growled as he caught the scent of an elf, his gaze turning dark with hate as he realised that one of the fair folk was actually trying to free the ranger. They'd only had him just over a month and he was the best entertainment they'd had in a long time. He was currently their longest living captive too and if the elf spawn thought he was going to take him away then he had another thing coming.

Grabbing a blade, Hogel stalked as quietly as possible towards his prey. He was not five paces away when the elf rose and turned. Everything about his fair face repelled the orc and he couldn't help but show his revulsion, his face twisting into a disgusted mask.

'Don't even think about drawing your puny stick elf spawn,' growled Hogel.

There was a sharp hiss and for a moment Hogel didn't understand what was happening. Before understanding even came though, the orc fell forward, dead; Elrohir's arrow producing from it's back.

'I wasn't going to bother,' muttered Elladan coldly at the dead orc.

'Come on Elladan!' interrupted Elrohir in a fierce whisper.

Turning back to the ranger, Elladan picked up a nearby rock and smashed it against the rusty lock chaining Blaen to the ground. The lock held however and it took several more hits before it cracked and released its captive.

Careful of his charge's back, Elladan easily scooped the ranger into his arms and hurried back across the glade.

Elrohir was waiting anxiously where Elladan had left him.

'Is he alright?' asked Elrohir with worry as he watched Blaen's face for any signs of consciousness. 'He will be for now,' answered the elder twin grimly. 'First let's get him away from here before we're caught.' 'Alright,' agreed Elrohir as he turned and led the way.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_yrch _ orc(s)


	10. Despair

**Chapter 10 **

**Despair **

Blaen regained consciousness slowly. His head ached and the pains in his body were readily making themselves known. He moaned softly and tried to straighten his body out a little more so that the welts on his back weren't stretched so tightly.

The blanket placed over him slipped a little and he shivered in the cool air. This was strange though; why was he warm? Where had the blanket come from? Surely the orcs hadn't given it to him.

He heard movement nearby and flinched away as a hand closed around his arm. 'Easy,' soothed a voice. He opened his eyes and blinked blurrily, trying to discover who had spoken to him so softly and gently.

Someone hunched before him, blocking his view from the fire. 'Another prisoner?' he wondered to himself.

'You've been through a lot Blaen,' continued the same voice gently. 'Just rest a little.'

Finally Blaen's vision cleared and he recognised one of the Peredhil brothers leaning over him.

'Elladan?' he asked his voice husky with thirst. 'Yes,' answered the eldest son of Elrond. 'What are you doing here?' asked Blaen struggling to sit up a little. His body protested and he groaned. Calmly Elladan pushed him back down and reached over to retrieve a water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and carefully offered Blaen a drink.

Blaen drank the offered amount and then returned his attention to the elf next to him. 'How did you get here?' Elladan smiled softly, 'If you mean the orc camp then no, we are not there but several miles away from it and dusk is beginning to close in. You have been here all day and sleeping peacefully while Elrohir and I tended to your wounds. It is a miracle that infection had not set in.'

Blaen stared aghast. 'You mean that they no longer have me? That I am free?' he asked with disbelief. 'Yes,' answered Elladan.

Blaen swallowed and leaned back, closing his eyes as emotion thudded through him. A soft noise reached his ears and he opened his eyes to see Elrohir beside his brother, his sleeves rolled up and looking rather grubby in the twilight of the evening.

He smiled at Blaen and bent to softly speak to Elladan. The elder twin nodded his assent before turning back to the young ranger.

'I thought I would die there,' said Blaen hollowly, his moments of pain and terror coming back. 'Hush,' replied Elladan smoothing back his hair. Blaen closed his eyes again as the tears finally slid down his cheeks.

'You are safe now and if I can help it, will never have to endure such again.' The elf's touch was strangely comforting.

'Drink some of this,' ordered Elladan passing the ranger a small cup. Blaen nodded and grudgingly allowed Elladan to raise his head and tip the contents into his mouth. The liquid within tasted strange and bitter but at least had a pleasant after taste.

Gradually the pain faded somewhat and Blaen felt sleep steel over him. He struggled somewhat but eventually conceded after a hard reprimand not to fight it from Elladan.

Elladan watched the young ranger finally settle into a deep and dreamless sleep which would hopefully give Blaen a good rest.

Carefully he then picked Blaen up and went back to the litter Elrohir had informed him he'd just finished. He set the ranger down gently and moved back to pick up and pack his things.

He frowned however, when he noted they were not where he had left them, in fact, he could not see them anywhere. Laughter reached his ears and Elladan whirled to face his brother, standing innocently beside Blaen's stretcher, Elladan's pack in hand.

'That was not funny,' glowered Elladan stalking over and snatching his pack out of his brother's grasp. 'Yes it was,' shot back Elrohir but Elladan refused to be goaded into a fight. Instead, he picked up his end of the stretcher and waited for Elrohir to do the same.

With a sigh Elrohir complied. 'I suppose we better hurry then if you truly intend to leave Blaen with the border patrol and return to search for Legolas.' 'Aye I do _gwador_,' answered Elladan grimly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was just slipping beneath the horizon in a glorious show of colour and light when Elrond heard the distinct sounds of the border patrols returning after being relieved. With a sigh, he departed the comfortable balcony he had been standing on and slipped into the warm and comforting presence of his study.

His papers lay where he had left them and the fire still burned gently in the grate casting a soothing glow over the room.

The peace was interrupted before Elrond could slip back into his chair by an urgent knock at the door.

'Come in,' called Elrond.

The door opened quickly as Erestor moved into the room. The councillor looked slightly flustered but excited.

'My lord, I think you had better come to the eastern wing.' Elrond frowned but followed Erestor, knowing that details could be explained later. 'What could possibly have happened?' thought Elrond moving quickly through the richly decorated corridors. 'Was it possibly news from the twins concerning Legolas and Blaen?' That seemed the most likely cause of Erestor's excitement. Never the less, the eastern wing was where the sick and injured were taken and that in itself worried Elrond.

The clamour could be heard long before Elrond arrived and it rose to fever pitch as he swept into the room followed by Erestor.

Soldiers were milling about talking excitedly with their families and friends. 'Please my friends! Quiet!' ordered Elrond struggling to be heard above the racket.

The elves quickly quietened. Elrond's gaze swept across the room and he spotted one bed that was occupied on the far side of the room. 'Now I don't know what all the fuss is about but we obviously have one injured or sick person here and they need quiet in order to rest. Reunions are for in the courtyard only,' said Elrond sternly. 'Take your family and friends outside and report back to the barracks to be signed in before you return to your homes.'

Quickly soldiers and their families left leaving Elrond breathing with relief when only he, Erestor and the healers remained.

'Honestly,' mused Elrond moving over to the bed. 'This must be a very important guest to have everybody rushing inside with him.' 'Well I believe everyone felt very strongly about protecting him when he was brought to them,' answered Erestor secretively.

Elrond spared his friend a brief questioning look before he moved over to the bed. He was quite surprised to recognise Blaen's bruised and battered face. The ranger was unconscious but someone had thoughtfully tried to secure his hair though much of it still spilled across the pillows in all directions.

'What happened?' demanded Elrond pulling back the sheets. He recognised the tunic Blaen wore as one of Elrohir's and he gently began to remove it.

'The twins brought him to the border patrol last night. They found him held captive by a small band of _yrch_,' explained Erestor. 'They believed him to have been held captive by them for at least a month before they tracked him down. It was a miracle that infection hadn't set in but they've had him drugged up to block any infection until they could get him back to Imladris and placed in your care to have his wounds properly cleaned and dressed.'

'The captain of the patrol reported that they left him with the border patrol before turning back into the mountain pass to look for Legolas,' continued Erestor. 'Once Blaen is awake they have requested that a messenger be sent to them with any information Blaen may have concerning Legolas. They would have waited longer but they know time may be running out or might already have done so and they wanted to get back on his trail before too much more time passed.'

Elrond nodded, heaving a sigh of relief to hear that the twins were hale.

The next several hours were spent cleaning and dressing wounds before Elrond eventually sank into a chair placed thoughtfully beside the bed, satisfied with his work.

The arrow wound to Blaen's leg had been the worst injury to deal with because splinters of the bolt still remained locked in the wound and had to be painstakingly removed. The task was now complete though and all that Elrond could do was wait for Blaen to wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The darkness slipped from Blaen slowly and left in its wake a peaceful warmth and the comfortable feel of a warm bed and freshly dressed wounds. Blaen knew no fear, remembering the fair elven faces of Elladan and Elrohir right before the darkness. And yet…something was not right.

Something was niggling at the back of his consciousness, something that was dangerously important. He frowned trying to remember the details, not even aware of the shadow that suddenly loomed above him.

With frightening clarity, it came back to him, the very reason he had been captured in the first place, the thing that had caused him to stray right into the path of orcs and so willingly embrace the despair that they brought with them. The prince…

'Legolas!'

Blaen sat up and yelled, falling back as the pain of the whip beatings to his back and the tender ribs in his chest protested under the sharp movement. The shadow jerked away at the last possible moment.

Elrond had come over once he sensed the young ranger waking and it had been pure reflex that had saved the both of them from the head ache that was sure to have ensured later. Now he stood calmly, waiting for Blaen to compose himself and notice him.

When Blaen did, Elrond felt his heart sink as he recognised the terrible guilt and despair there. Yet Elrond had to know, he had to ask. 'Blaen, what happened to Legolas?'

The ranger was silent a moment and Elrond was almost ready to ask again, thinking the human had been too caught up in his memories to hear him, when he suddenly answered.

'He is gone,' said Blaen softly. 'He saved my life at the cost of his own.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

_yrch_ orc(s)

_gwador_ brother


	11. The Solution: The River Anduin

**Author's Note: **Hi all! O.K., I've been getting the feeling that this story is not holding interest anymore and looking back over it, I can see why. Some of the chapters are very poorly written indeed. I've gone back and done quite a bit of re-editing. Hopefully the story sounds a lot better now.

Since I've taken a while to get back into writing I'm sure many of you have forgotten a lot of how this story began. I'd highly suggest rereading it since I've re-edited it. Some chapters are quite changed and others such as Chapter 5, which scored extremely highly in reviews, have remained almost the same.

Of course you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm merely warning you that the story now sounds hopefully, much more authentic in terms of a good 'Lord of the Rings' fanfic.

The last thing I'd like to add is that I'll also be giving 'Happy Easter Legolas' a major overhaul in terms of editing. Much of the story line will remain the same since that's why you guys liked it so much on the first place.

Anyway, things are starting to climax now so I'd say anywhere up to six more chapters although I could be wrong. For those of you that are interested, I've decided my next fic is going to be a serious Glorfindel fic and how he fits back into life in Middle Earth. There are a handful of these around but I haven't found any that satisfy me yet.

After that I think I badly need to get out something a little closer to 'Lord of the Rings.' I think a good Legolas and Aragorn fic would be nice, don't you? -

Cheers,

(Gosh that was long but really important!)

Love Randa

**Chapter 11 **

**The Solution: The River Anduin **

Elrond stared at Blaen and his heart clenched painfully within him. He could not help but recall the young Legolas and the way he had so readily opened his heart to Elrond in his time of need.

Still, his mind ruthlessly squashed his heart as the elven lord within took charge. Blaen was still tired and weak; he would need rest before Elrond dragged a more detailed description of events out of the young ranger. A new guard would need to be sent with Blaen back to the rangers and the search parties needed to be reorganized to continue the search for the woodland prince. Not only that but the twins also needed to be alerted as they had requested.

The only task remaining was what? What and how had everything happened?

Standing, Elrond smoothed his robes and bent to check the dressings on the ranger's leg. Straightening up, satisfied that the wound was healing nicely, Elrond turned his gaze back to Blaen. Blaen's face was a mixture of agony and self condemnation.

'If he saved your life at the cost of his own as you say then it was never your fault to begin with. Do not be so quick to lay blame on your shoulders young one,' said Elrond seeking to sooth the ranger's pain.

Blaen shook his head stubbornly, 'you do not know what happened,' he argued.

'I know enough to know that self sacrifice is never anyone's fault,' answered Elrond. 'It is the choice of that person only and made knowing that the person making the sacrifice is doing it to hopefully make a difference.'

Blaen glanced gratefully at Elrond before retuning his gaze back to his lap.

'All I want to know for now is what happened in as brief a way as you can put it,' said Elrond. 'After that you need plenty of rest and then with any luck, I will send you back to your troop and you will make it all the way this time. I do not want to have to patch you up a third time,' said Elrond, the barest of smiles tugging at his mouth to let the ranger know he was kidding.

Blaen smiled thankfully in return before his face once again succumbed to the pained mask it had formally been.

And he told Elrond.

He explained what had happened with the underground cavern and for the first time in many weeks, felt his heart lighten. He had not realised the heaviness of the burden he bore and he was truly gratified to finally be rid of it.

Elrond did not interrupt and once Blaen was done, he departed and returned with a fine meal from the kitchens which he passed to the young ranger who realised actually how hungry he was.

With a final word to rest, Elrond left the room. His heart was heavy but a slither of hope remained. They had not found the body and until such a time, Legolas could only be assumed to still be alive. 'He had to be,' thought Elrond reverently because Elrond did not know if Thranduil could take the loss of his youngest son.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elladan exhaled sharply and his breath fogged in the chilly morning air before him. Grumbling at the disgusting weather, Elladan pulled his cloak more securely about his shoulders and headed back down the mountain side towards his brother.

'Anything?' asked Elrohir. 'No, not a sign of any living creature around for miles and miles,' answered the elder twin. Elrohir sighed, he had expected as much.

'I am so tired of all this,' grumbled Elrohir. 'We have done nothing but search for weeks and still have found no sign of Legolas.'

Without Blaen, the twins had known it would be difficult to find the original cavern. Frustrated at their lack of success, Elrohir idly snapped off pieces of scrub and broke them into pieces as small as he could make them.

'Maybe we're not looking at this the right way,' mused Elladan. 'We're not?' asked Elrohir in reply. 'No we're not,' answered Elladan. Elrohir frowned at his brother, sensing that Elladan was suddenly thinking along a new line of thought.

'We're looking for the collapsed tunnel of an underground _stream_,' explained Elladan. 'Think back to all those geography lessons with Erestor,' continued Elladan earnestly. 'Unless it's a pond or the sea, water is always found in something that is flowing. It never remains still, so even if we found the cavern, Legolas wouldn't be there would he?'

Elrohir nodded in understanding. 'So what are you saying then?' he asked. 'I'm saying,' continued Elladan excitedly, 'that's there's only one place around here that any sort of water is bound to flow to.'

'The river Anduin!' cried Elrohir finally comprehending what Elladan meant. 'That is the only place he could possibly be so it's about time we got down off these mountains and started searching the banks of the river and the surrounding plains and foothills,' said Elladan hurrying down the path past his brother.

'You're right,' agreed Elrohir following Elladan. 'Hold on Legolas,' thought Elrohir, 'we're coming.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Absolutely not,' said Elrond firmly. 'You are not going back out into the wilds, it is far too early and I have more important matters to deal with at the moment including your welfare.'

'Nay my Lord,' argued Blaen stubbornly. 'I am hale enough and you need everyone you can get, especially me as I was the last one to see him alive and know exactly where he was lost.'

Elrond turned, fixing the stubborn young ranger with a piercing glare. Blaen was surprised by the intensity of it and a little shocked. He had not argued with the seemingly gentle elven lord yet and he had not truly expected this other side to Elrond.

'You think foolishly then indeed,' answered Elrond softly, his voice deadly and threatening. 'Legolas will not be where you last saw him; he will be out on the plains and most likely heading towards Mirkwood to beat the winter storms depending on his condition. If he is well enough however, it is probable that he will attempt the journey back through the High Pass.'

'If, like you say,' continued Elrond, 'he fell into an underground stream, then the one place it's going to flow is down towards the river Anduin. He will be there and no where else more likely then not. If we are unlucky and he has passed, then he could possibly have floated all the way to the sea by now, though that is unlikely. Another scenario is the fact that his body could have become lost underground but let us hope not and that he still lives.'

Elrond watched the ranger, noting the rigid posture and the stubborn fire still lingering in the youth's eyes. Elrond sighed in frustration. He did not have time to deal with this.

'Please,' he implored. 'Just wait another week if you absolutely insist on going.'

For a moment Elrond feared Blaen would not accept but he abruptly conceded with a curt, 'fine,' before turning on heel and limping stiffly back into the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elladan paused; the dangerously narrow path they were taking back down towards the plains was becoming harder and harder to see in the rapidly cooling evening as the fog swept in.

There was a cave they might stop at for the night relatively near but the path between where he and Elrohir were and the cave was even more treacherous. Lichens grew upon the rocks making them incredibly slippery in the damp conditions and one misplaced foot was all it would take to send either twin plummeting to their doom some hundred yards below.

'Of course,' mused Elladan darkly, 'we have no choice but to find the cave.'

'Are we nearly there?' asked Elrohir from behind Elladan. He did not remember the way as well as his twin and wanted their dangerous task to be over as soon as possible.

'Nearly,' answered Elladan. 'It is only just around a bend roughly twenty yards from here. We will be there soon _gwador_, do not worry, just be careful.'

'Easier said then done,' grumbled Elrohir. 'I do not-,' began Elrohir when suddenly the very thing Elladan and Elrohir had been trying to avoid happened.

Elladan slipped.

'No!' screamed Elrohir racing forward as he watched his brother's feet skid off the side of the path. Elladan crashed heavily against the path and scrabbled desperately for a handhold.

Elrohir slipped on the path and nearly fell himself. The moment it took Elrohir to recover was enough. Elladan slipped over the side and disappeared from sight.

'Elladan!' cried Elrohir his voice cracking in terror. He dropped to his knees where Elladan had fallen and peered desperately over the edge but there was no sign of the eldest son of Elrond.

He was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_gwador _brother

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **Cruel aren't I? Still, I figured this story was getting a little boring and needed some more drama. Can't have everything too easy.

P.S. If you didn't read the stuff at the start then humour me and do it cause I put some fairly important notes in there.


	12. Double Trouble

**Author's Note: **Well here's another chappie! Missed you guys heaps by the way and all your lovely reviews. Can anyone tell me where I might find a fantastic Glorfindel story that isn't humour, slash or romance? I don't think I've ever found one.

Anyway, sorry for the delay as always. I think I promised one of you guys I'd have this out by Sunday/Monday but things just got away from me and I really had trouble writing this chapter. I only had about four paragraphs left this morning and I was thinking, 'finally! I can finish this and post it,' when in walks my Dad and says he wants me to help him rip up the paddocks so I had no choice but to go and do that all day. Damn parents! Of course, apologies to those that are but I'm sure you can all remember how much they nagged you sometimes.

**Randa-Chan**

P.S. Three more reviews to reach the magic fifty!

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Just Me: **Well I hope this is soon enough for you, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 12 **

**Double Trouble **

'Elladan!' called Elrohir desperately.

He tried again but if the elder twin could hear him then he wasn't answering.

Elrohir tried again and again but nothing drifted up out of the fog below. He continued calling his brother's name until the breath had left his lungs and his throat was too raw to continue before he collapsed back against the mountain path, sobs shaking his entire body.

Elladan could not be gone, it just wasn't logical. Elladan had always been there and with sickening clarity, Elrohir realised how easily he had taken his sibling for granted.

When at last Elrohir's sobs vanished and only silence lingered, Elrohir became aware of another presence. The sound of footsteps gradually replaced the silence in the gathering twilight and Elrohir rose, alarmed at the guttural voices coming from around the bend ahead.

Swiftly he drew his sword, the blade hissing slightly as it came loose from the sheath. Whatever was coming Elrohir had to be prepared, he was the sole heir of Lord Elrond now and his death could little be afforded.

He paused, his own thoughts shocking him slightly but in his heart Elrohir knew he was right. He had to return home and report what had happened. The missing Prince was no longer the most important priority concerning Imladris now.

As he had anticipated, it was not friend but foe that came around the bend.

A horde of mountain goblins did and they wasted little time in moving to attack their prey. Several of the beasts sprang up onto the side of the mountain and tried to attack Elrohir from above but he quickly dispatched them and they withdrew, now more wary of the raven haired elf.

Elrohir watched his foes, waiting for them to make their next move.

The second attack was direct as they tried to overwhelm the taller elf by sheer numbers and Elrohir desperately realised it was working. A pair of long knives would have been ideal because Elrohir quickly realised his sword was much too long to be wielded with deadly efficiency on the narrow mountain path: the wall on his left too easily hampered the long blade.

Two beasts pressed forward and a third leapt over top only to be instantly skewered on his blade. Though small, the goblin was heavy and Elrohir struggled to get the goblin off. In that amount of time, the others pressed forward again.

Elrohir shoved one off the path but with his blade caught, he was an easy target as the beasts swarmed at him, knocking him flat on his back. Blows fell quickly and Elrohir flinched as they raked their claws across his skin, tearing flesh. One beast even had the gall to swipe right down the left side of his face leaving three shallow cuts which bled sluggishly but continuously. Elrohir managed to punch the offending creature hard before he was socked in the stomach. Elrohir cried out as the breath left his lungs and he was quickly subdued.

Bound thus, he was dragged kicking and struggling back along the mountain path. He watched his sword, still imbedded in the creature, disappear from sight.

'Cut it out you white spawn!' roared one of the goblins cuffing him hard. Stunned slightly, Elrohir did not struggle for several footsteps but as they approached the cave the twins had planned to spend the night in, Elrohir quickly realised that it had actually since become a goblin lair as he was dragged into it. 'No wonder they had found him,' fumed Elrohir, 'it was because they had heard him.'

Just inside the entrance Elrohir began to struggle wildly, knocking one goblin so hard he back peddled out of the cave and fell, screaming off the mountain path. The noise jarred Elrohir's ears but he ignored it.

Furious at another goblin being killed on his behalf, one of the remaining goblins raised his club and smacked it hard against Elrohir's temple. Elrohir immediately crumpled, unconsciousness niggling at his mind. Elrohir struggled to fight it but gradually it claimed him and he finally lay still.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Erestor paused in his work, leaning back to stretch his stiff muscles. The last rays of sunlight filtered through from outside to leave his study basking in a comfortable golden glow. He had been working hard of late and he decided that tonight he would not linger in his office but join the festivities in the Hall of Fire.

Standing, he left the study at a gentle stroll, determined not to rush but to enjoy the peace. He encountered Glorfindel at the head of the stairway and he had to admit that Glorfindel looked exhausted. The golden haired elf had been heading the search parties for Legolas and had obviously returned to report and 'knowing him,' mused Erestor, depart straight back into the wilds not even an hour after he'd made his report.

'Good evening Glorfindel,' said Erestor politely. 'Well met Erestor,' replied Glorfindel tiredly, his face drawn. 'How fare's the search?' he asked. Glorfindel sighed, 'not good. No sign since we breached the pass and headed towards the Anduin.'

Erestor noted with sympathy the defeat in the other's eyes and seeking to rekindle hope, Erestor uncharacteristically clasped Glorfindel on the shoulder. Surprised, Glorfindel turned his head to meet the scholar's dark eyes.

'You will find him _mellon nin_. Have faith and the Valar shall reward you,' said Erestor.

The simple words touched Glorfindel and he clasped the other elf in return. '_Hannon le_.'

Erestor watched Glorfindel leave then turned and headed downstairs. In that time the sun had set and already Erestor could hear the music and song beginning to flow from the Hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Celebrian laughed as Elrond finally got his way and whirled her out onto the dance floor with the others. Her heart had been heavy of late and she had not felt like dancing but now that she was, she was pleased for the distraction from her worried thoughts.

Elrond smirked at her, satisfied that he had accomplished his goal. As a new song began, he easily led her through the complicated steps of the dance with years born of practice.

The song ended and Elrond led her into another and another before finally retiring to one of the comfortable chairs place around the edge of the Hall together, gasping and laughing like children.

Erestor watched the two from where he was seated near the fire itself. The head minstrel, Lindir, had done well decided Erestor. Sensing the mood of the elves gathered tonight, he had played some of his finest music in an attempt to cheer the tense atmosphere. So far, he was succeeding.

Erestor frowned, suddenly noticing that Elrond had stood, his face pale and tight as he stepped out into the gardens, Celebrian remaining seated with the other ladies, not yet having noted her husband's absence.

He rose and quickly followed the other.

The air was cool outside hinting at a storm away to the west. In the dimness, it was not easy to spot Lord Elrond but he gradually noted him standing some distance away beneath an old willow.

Erestor approached quietly until he drew level with his lord and silently waited for Elrond to speak. As he had suspected, Elrond did not answer Erestor's unspoken question for some time but eventually said, 'I was falling.' Erestor did not say anything but waited for Elrond to continue knowing he would in his own time.

Elrond's visions were rare but usually of high significance and Erestor did not doubt that this one had been important enough to warrant the troubled expression upon his face.

'What else happened?' ventured Erestor. 'It is hard to say,' explained Elrond softly. 'I was just falling. There was snow, it must have been in a mountain range or else the vision still comes from somewhere in the near future but I am not sure. Still, it brings an ill feeling to my soul and troubles my heart.'

Erestor nodded thoughtfully. 'Well without further information we can not really act upon it,' said Erestor. 'It grows late my Lord,' continued Erestor. 'Go to bed, I will tell Celebrian where you have gone.'

Elrond sighed, 'you are right as always _mellon nin_. I will see you on the morrow.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither Erestor nor Elrond noted the presence of another as they returned indoors.

Detaching himself from the shadows, Blaen breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought he would be found out for certain when the two elves had entered the gardens but they had been too busy to notice him and Blaen had waited with baited breath as they talked quietly for several minutes before returning indoors.

Hoisting his pack onto his shoulders, Blaen threaded his way quickly through the gardens, keeping to the shadows on his way to the far wall. He reached it with no mishaps before slipping quietly through the side gate situated there.

The stables were quiet and deserted so Blaen quickly selected one of the older horses, a black mare and left a note tacked to her stall explaining where the animal had disappeared to.

He had not liked the thought of sneaking in and taking one of the Rivendell horses like a thief in the night but he knew he had been expressly forbidden by Lord Elrond to leave. Thus, Blaen had decided that stealth was his only option. He did not like disobeying Lord Elrond but he could no longer abide the comfort of the House of Elrond while the prince still remained out in the wilds, possibly injured or worse.

His leg pained him slightly but was a minor concern. So long as he was careful the stitches wouldn't tear credit to the small split he'd bandaged to his leg to keep it still. He was more apprehensive about his shoulder.

The arrow injury which had brought him to Rivendell in the first place had healed but was still stiff and would make defending himself difficult no matter what weapon he used.

Mounting up, he guided the mare out of the stables and over the bridge which crossed the Bruinen. It was a clear night and Blaen's eyes immediately sought out the familiar constellations in the night time sky.

'Important message?' enquired a soft voice. Blaen cursed himself internally; of course the guards would wonder why he was leaving Rivendell at this time of night.

'Aye,' he responded giving his voice a smoother edge and making sure his hood concealed most of his face. He hoped that the guard would mistake him for one of elven kind so that he could be on his way quickly.

He could not see the other well in the shadows of the night and hoped it would be the same for him.

'Travel safely then _mellon_.' '_Hannon le_,' replied Blaen, grateful he at least knew the elvish dialect for thank you.

The guard made no further moves and Blaen slipped away into the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Mellon nin** _my friend

**_Mellon _**friend

**_Hannon le _**thank you


	13. Reunions

**Author's Note: **Well who would believe it but two years ago today I actually started writing 'Happy Easter Legolas.' Hope you guys all got lots of chocolate! O.K. this chappie is a little shorter than the last but hopefully better. Hope you all enjoy it.

P.S. Yay! We made it to 50 reviews! Well done.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Just Me: **Glad you still love it, hope I updated soon enough for you! Thank you as always for your lovely review.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 13 **

**Reunions **

Elrohir returned to consciousness spluttering when one of the goblins threw a pale of water into his face. He shivered slightly, feeling unnaturally cold. The goblin just leered at him and left, slamming the door shut as loudly as he could. Elrohir sighed and settled back against the wall.

They'd done this to him several times already, enough to make Elrohir stay awake for prolonged periods of time to avoid being drenched.

Wearily he glanced around his cell but it was the same as the last time he'd looked. Dusty, rocky walls, a dirt floor and a heavy wooden door were all there was to his chamber. Though the place was dry, the portal in the wooden door still allowed the dank smell of the corridor beyond to drift into his tiny cell.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Elrohir lay down not caring about the consequences of sleeping. He was simply too tired and needed sleep wherever or whenever he could get it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrond stood, his fingers gripping the balcony railing so hard his knuckles had turned white.

Steeling himself, he turned back to Erestor. 'What do you mean Blaen is gone?' demanded Elrond icily.

The advisor remained unfazed, not at all minding that he had been the bearer of such bad news. Generally a composed person, Erestor was one of the few who'd ever seen Elrond's temper get the better of him. In truth he found it rather amusing that Elrond should have a mixture of his children's' temperamental natures. He could explode without a moments warning such as Elladan was prone to doing when angry or he could restrain himself to amazing limits just as Elrohir had always done.

'Exactly what I said,' retorted Erestor. 'I have seen nary a sign of the ranger all day and when I looked into his current movements, I discovered no one has seen or heard him all day and one of the mounts is missing from the stables. It was assumed that Lord Glorfindel had taken the extra horse with him on patrol despite later reports indicating that he left with only one horse.'

Elrond sighed and thumped the railing hard. 'Men!' he growled, 'they're all the same: stubbornly pig headed and willful.' 'Calm down,' ordered Erestor. 'Getting upset is not going to solve anything.'

'Calm down?' questioned Elrond disbelievingly. 'I can't! It amazes me that Thranduil still manages to remain sane when his son is still missing. If it were any of my children I probably would have blown the roof off this house by now. As it is I'm getting close to it. Our efforts to locate Legolas have proved futile thus far, my own sons are out in a very dangerous situation for the first time on their own and now that wayward ranger has decided to up and leave without a moments notice while still recovering from the last time I let him out of my sight! How can you expect me to remain calm!' hollered Elrond.

'Because you are the Lord of Imladris, your father was perhaps one a man's most renown heroes, your ancestors before you have been of the highest linage, your own brother the greatest King of Men . Most importantly though, you are Master Elrond, the wisest of the wise and I have faith in you,' answered Erestor.

Elrond sighed, seeming to deflate before Erestor eyes. He gazed tiredly outwards from the balcony. 'You are right _mellon nin_.' 'I am always right,' answered Erestor, amused.

Elrond snorted, 'your ego leaves much to desire though.' Erestor shrugged, 'point taken.'

Elrond hesitated suddenly. Silence stretched between them before eventually Elrond mumbled, 'will you come and help me in the Healing Wing?' 'Why?' Erestor asked puzzled. Sheepishly Elrond displayed his hand which was turning a startling black. 'I broke my finger hitting the railing; I will need you to help me set it.'

Erestor sighed, 'ai Elbereth preserve us all.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrohir, his body trained to wake anytime the door to his cell opened, frowned when the door did open but to admit a large goblin and not one of the usual guards that patrolled in his area.

'Here,' grunted the goblin tossing several objects at his feet. Looking at them, he realised that they were mining tools. Elrohir glared furiously at the goblin. 'I am not working for you if that's what you think,' hissed Elrohir. 'You will,' sneered the goblin hauling Elrohir to his feet by his tattered leather jerkin.

Though bigger in girth and muscle mass than Elrohir, he knew that he was the stronger of the two and didn't hesitate in letting the goblin know it. A fury had awoken in Elrohir such as he'd never known and he punched the goblin soundly in the jaw, followed by a powerful thrust of his knee into the beast's midsection.

The goblin went down like a tonne of bricks and Elrohir deftly scooped up the pick that had been given too him, intending to end the beast's life and escape.

The goblin was already getting back to his feet despite his obvious pain. 'Stop!' roared the goblin as Elrohir raised the pick to deliver the killing blow. Something in the goblin's voice made him hesitate and in that amount of time the beast managed to wheeze, 'I wouldn't if I were you.' 'Why not?' demanded Elrohir icily.

Leering, the goblin gestured back at the doorway where two other goblins stood in the shadows. They stepped forward, throwing something onto the floor of the cell just beside the first goblin Elrohir had intended to kill.

He stared, not sure what he was supposed to be looking at and then the goblin kicked the bundle and it rolled over.

'Elladan?'

Elrohir's voice came out in a strangled gasp. His gaze quickly rose from his brother and he stepped forward, fury blazing in his eyes. He could see nothing wrong with Elladan but his brother's face was pale and his eyes closed in exhaustion or maybe pain, Elrohir could not tell. Only the slight rise and fall of his brother's chest had let Elrohir know that Elladan still lived.

'Oh no you don't,' growled the goblin leveling Elrohir with the blade he'd drawn from his sheath. 'Unless you want a bolt through your heart and your brother's then I'd pick up that stuff and come with me.'

Elrohir saw the glint of the crossbow bolts beyond in the passage and knew that the beast was right. Cautiously, he sunk down and gathered the other mining tools even though his heart sank with him as he did. Helplessness washed through him as one of the guards stepped into the cell and pulled his brother back out of reach.

Elladan was everything to him and to see him alive after he'd thought him dead and then lose him again was a cruel blow to his heart. Of course, the goblins would have had to have been blind not to have noticed that he and Elladan were twins. Unfortunately, they'd realised that his brother would be the perfect leverage to get Elrohir to work in the mines that the beasts were no doubt constructing in the back of the cave the twins had planned to take shelter in what felt like centuries ago.

The goblins leered at him as they noticed the defeat in his face but Elrohir vowed that the first chance he got, he and Elladan were getting out of there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kit, his hood drawn low over his face and an arrow resting gently against the string, moved back to the area he had left Trelaen scouting in. He had deliberately kept close to the older ranger in the past several weeks to keep an eye on him.

They were close now, tantalizingly close to the orc band they had been tracking. The tall young ranger's heart pounded with anger as he remembered the ambush that had cost so many of the rangers' lives and had taken Blaen from them.

Yet, it was not orcs he sensed ahead but something else though he could not place it.

Eventually he spotted Trelaen on the shadows of several large oak trees and signaled him over.

'Something ahead,' he murmured right beside Trelaen's ear so that only he heard.

Trelaen nodded and moved back into the brush. Using bird calls, Kit directed Trelaen back towards the clearing ahead of the area he had been scouting. There was nothing there and Kit was about to step out into the clearing when someone grabbed him from behind, a hand going firmly over his mouth to prevent him crying out and a blade pressing firmly against his neck.

Kit hissed slightly as he felt the cool steal press against his neck but could make no other sound. He was furious with himself. He, a ranger skilled in the art of stealth, had suddenly gone from being the hunter to the prey.

Just as suddenly he was being released and laughter reached his ears. Whirling angrily, his expression rapidly changed to one of shock.

Behind him, laughing as if he had gone mad, stood Blaen dressed in elven clothes and a little worse for wear but alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **Well? What did you guys think? Cool chappie or what! Let me know! As always, comments, advice, praise, criticism or whatever is always welcome and definitely appreciated.

_**mellon nin** _my friend


	14. Father and Son

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Just a quick note today as it is ANZAC (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.) day and I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the fathers and sons who died and left behind loved ones protecting their country. You are all sorely missed.

_They shall not grow old,  
As we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them,  
Nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun,  
And in the morning,  
We will remember them._

**Laurence Binyon **

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 14 **

**Father and Son **

Elrond paused as he left the infirmity. Standing just ahead at one of the large open windows stood Thranduil. The elven king looked tired and thin but his gaze was still sharp and threatening, his mouth drawn in a grim line.

Elrond knew Thranduil did not speak much these days but his anger was still mounting and it seemed as if old prejudices were coming to the forefront. Every day that went by with Legolas still missing seemed to make Thranduil, the threatening storm, grow even worse. Elrond was sure it wouldn't be long before the elf exploded.

However, Elrond brushed off his hesitation and approach the woodland elf, he could not afford to let there small friendship wither and die by doing nothing. All he could do was approach whether the risk of explosion occurred or not.

'No news is good news,' prompted Elrond. Thranduil scowled but did not turn or answer Elrond.

'Lord Glorfindel returned last night,' he continued. 'There is still no sign the Prince but the search is now being directed down towards the plains and the river Anduin in the belief that he may have crossed it and be heading home to Greenwood.'

'Legolas won't go home,' snapped Thranduil. 'He knows I am here and his stubbornness will see that he returns to me to tell me he is all right before he goes anywhere else.'

Elrond's lips tightened but he made no comment.

'If you wish to discuss anything then do not hesitate to ask. Good day to you,' said Elrond and then silently glided past the elven king, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Do you realise I could have killed you!' roared Kit at Blaen. The younger ranger only laughed harder. By the time Trelaen approached, Kit was nearly ready to throttle Blaen who had close to fallen over.

Finally he calmed himself enough to gasp out, 'I'm sorry but you know that sometimes once you start it can be hard to stop.' Kit, his face flushed with shame, scowled all the harder.

Suddenly, the mirth slipped from the young ranger's face as his eyes beheld who stood behind Kit. 'Father,' he murmured.

Kit turned to look at Trelaen who seemed to have become frozen at the sight of his son. Neither seemed to see Kit step aside and for half a moment, Blaen was afraid at what he saw in his father's face. But it was quickly gone and in half a dozen quick strides, Trelaen had closed the gap between them and swept his son in a fierce hug.

Blaen could do nothing but return the embrace and he did with all the love he felt for the older man inside him. 'I missed you Pop,' he whispered into Trelaen's shoulder. 'I thought you were dead,' answered Trelaen, his voice hitching with emotion. 'Where have you been?' he asked holding Blaen at arms length.

The young ranger sighed tiredly. 'Beaten to a pulp in an orc encampment not far from here for a month before the twin sons of Elrond rescued me. I spent two weeks in Rivendell recovering and then slipped away to keep looking for the prince. It's taken me a week of hard riding to get back here and when I heard the bird calls I just knew you had to be near. For starters, the Southern Finch isn't native to these parts,' said Blaen with a teasing grin.

'Orcs?' growled Kit. 'We just dealt with a pack to the north of here three days ago; you're not telling me there's more?' Blaen nodded but was interrupted by his father.

'What do you mean the prince?' demanded the elder ranger sharply. 'I mean my companion,' answered Blaen confused. 'Surely Elladan and Elrohir told you who accompanied me. When they rescued me they told the border patrol who later informed Master Elrond that they had met with you in the mountains.'

'No,' answered Trelaen. 'They specifically said companion to describe him and nothing more other than that he was golden haired.'

Blaen sighed, 'my companion was Prince Legolas of Greenwood. He father, the Woodland King, is still awaiting his son's return in Rivendell.'

Trelaen paled slightly, understanding that the elven King's situation could very nearly have been his own.

'Then let us move on,' said Trelaen grimly. 'Time is wasting and we have some orcs to deal with.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trelaen eyed his son carefully. Blaen's face was pale and a faint layer of perspiration covered his forehead. The other twenty rangers in the group had greeted Blaen with relief and a good deal of laughter at the expense of Kit when Blaen had described what had happened.

Now, they all gathered patiently outside the lair of the orcs they'd tracked back to their hideout. Fortunately, the cave faced into the setting son and the idea was to draw the beasts out and destroy them there. After that, their carcasses would be burned and their refuse removed.

'Blaen,' whispered Trelaen. The young ranger glanced at him before returning his gaze to the clearing. 'If you have any lingering wounds and you're worried about them then I suggest you retreat now. We'll be fine son, there's no need to have you out there trying to be heroic when we could do without you,' said Trelaen but Blaen shook his head stubbornly.

'Nay father, I am fine. I want to fight, do not worry yourself over me,' answered Blaen. Trelaen sighed but allowed Blaen to have his own way.

A call went up and quickly the rangers drew their bows and fired into the darkness of the cave. Howls erupted as many arrows found their mark, most wounding but a scant few ending the lives of the black brood within.

The first onslaught of orcs from the cave was felled by another volley of arrows before bows were thrust aside and swords drawn to engage in combat. It was not an ideal situation but the clearing was too small and it would be risky shooting in a confined space where a single misstep could mean stepping directly into the path of an arrow never intended for you.

Blaen drew his sword and plunged into battle beside Kit and another older ranger called Asher. His sword thrusts were tentative at first and he had difficulty focusing.

Although he had not admitted it to his father, this was the exact same brood that had tortured him only a few weeks ago. He had not thought much of it since but being here surrounded by the same orcs was strangely frightening.

Some recognised him and leered at him but after he killed a few, they grew more wary though still continued to call taunts in the black speech.

Blaen gritted his teeth and ignored them. During a lull in the battle half an hour later, Blaen looked up, his eyes searching for his father.

He spotted him twenty yards away and it did not look good. Trelaen had been pushed away from the other rangers and had suffered a shallow gash to his sword arm which had made the handle of his blade slippery and difficult to grasp.

Adrenaline surged through Blaen and he dodged around Kit and another orc engaged in combat, struggling to reach his father. 'Pop!' called Blaen desperately.

The press of orcs was thick however and Blaen realised it would be almost impossible to reach his father. With more orcs than had been expected, the rangers were continuously struggling to hold the upper hand.

One orc struck a glancing blow with a club to Trelaen's back making the older man gasp painfully. Another orc cut hard upward, using the ranger's momentary distraction to score from Trelaen's waist to the top his right shoulder.

'POP!' roared Blaen in terror, dispatching another orc as his father's sword slipped from suddenly weak fingers. Another swipe of the club from the first orc sweep Trelaen's feet from under him sending him sprawling in the dirt.

By now other rangers had noted the dangerous situation and were struggling to reach Trelaen's side.

Blaen yelled with fury as the setting sun caught the metal of the blade raised high above an orc's head as it prepared to deliver the killing blow.

It never came.

The thunderous sound of hooves interrupted in the clearing as an enormous white stallion broke into to clearing. Blaen stared at the golden hard warrior as a flash of sliver spun from his hand. The orc toppled straight onto Trelaen, dead.

Like a warlord of old, Blaen watched the elven lord draw his blade as he drove his horse towards the orcs surrounding his father.

All were slain, some attempting to run, others before they even noticed the warrior was upon them.

The sight of the powerful elf seemed to turn the tide as many renewed their efforts against the black brood. In a matter of minutes, their opponents were dead, their blood pooling on the forest floor.

The elf dismounted as Blaen dashed towards his father. He heaved the carcass off and nearly sobbed with relief when Trelaen weakly sat up and pushed himself onto his hands and knees, struggling to regain his breath after being crushed by the orc's body.

Looking up, it was only then in the twilight of the evening that he recognised the elf. His face grim and tired, he still managed a small smile when he noticed that Trelaen was alright.

'Glorfindel,' breathed Blaen. The tall elf's gaze came to rest on Blaen at the mention of his name. 'Aye, I came and it's looks like not a moment to late,' he responded.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas paused at the base of the Misty Mountains. They'd loomed in the distance for several days now but his heart lifted at seeing them so close. It was dusk now and he was ready to turn in but tomorrow, he would enter them and begin the last leg of his journey.

Throwing his pack down, he stretched before flopping down on the grass. Above him several stars were already appearing in the sky.

It had been at least nine weeks since he'd set out from Rivendell and he was more than ready to return. He wondered about Blaen and if the ranger had returned to his troop safely. He was more concerned about his father however.

He had been gone for so long and his unexplained absence was probably causing Thranduil no small amount of worry. With his older brother, Mintaril, still in Rohan, the last seventy years had given his father plenty of time to worry and fuss over him.

Legolas missed his brother though he had only been small when his brother left but he still remembered him and retained several small treasures given to him by his Mintaril.

Still, it would be good to be back. After all, it was not everyday that one got to visit Rivendell.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **So how many of you remembered that I decided to give Leggy an older brother called Mintaril from way back in ChapterOne of 'Happy Easter Legolas?'


	15. Aftermath

**Author's Notes: **Hey all! Missed you guys. Sorry as always for the long wait. I just started work at the bank two months ago and I can't believe how much of my time it has consumed. This chapter has also been really hard to write and though a little dull; much of it is required to help explain what's coming up in the next few chappies (which is lots of action!).

Anyway, on with the show!

**Chapter 15 **

**Aftermath **

Elrohir staggered and nearly slipped. He was exhausted and he did not think he would be able to continue for much longer. Sweat coated his body making his hands slippery and dust hung thick in the golden, fiery light of the mines, covering him and sticking in the back of his throat making his breathing into wheezing gasps.

You must keep going ordered Elrohir's mind as he stooped and picked up the large rock again. Elladan will die if you do not. Yet Elrohir knew that his brother was dying and it would only be a matter of time before it came to an end.

He saw his brother once a day or so the goblins told him, for Elrohir had not seen the light of day in a long time. Every time the goblins led him into the storage room where Elladan had been left, slumped against the sacks of flour, Elrohir wanted to be sick.

His brother's face seem to get paler every time he saw it and Elladan was rarely conscious, his face slightly clammy and sweaty. Whatever injury ailed his brother needed to be treated soon or Elladan would not live to see the week out.

Sometimes Elrohir found himself wondering if it was all some cruel joke of his imagination. He had seen Elladan go over the edge and yet here his brother was, barely alive but certainly not dead as Elrohir had believed.

'Hurry up,' growled the goblin on guard from where he stood across the way over another prison. Elrohir shot the guard a venomous look but continued on his way.

He had defended prisoners quite regularly from the beasts and bore the marks of it across all of his body though most were hidden by his tattered tunic.

Never the less, the goblin was standing on the other side of a large trench and Elrohir did not feel up to the jump. He was still sore from two beatings late the day before and needed to regain his strength before he tried such a stunt again.

'Elbereth give me strength,' murmured Elrohir hoping that his quiet prayer might some how reach the Queen of the Valar what felt like a world away. 'Not only for me but Elladan too.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'What are you doing here?' asked Blaen. Glorfindel seemed to weigh up the question before answering, 'looking for the Prince of course.' 'Yes but why here, at this time? You should be far from here already since you left before I and it was said with a hard pace.'

Noting that Trelaen was struggling to rise, Glorfindel bent and pulled the injured ranger into a standing position, stooping so that he could sling the shorter man's arm around his neck. Blaen hurried to do the same and then they set off, away from the carnage and the stench of blood.

'I had intended to locate Elladan and Elrohir and check in with their progress but I have seen naught of them except a scant few deserted camp sights,' explained Glorfindel.

Having reached a safe distance away from the clearing, Glorfindel paused to lower Trelaen to the ground. The old ranger's wound wasn't deep but it was long and would need tending to quickly.

'We are moving the search parties out of the mountains and down to the plains,' continued Glorfindel. 'Any underground stream is eventually going to end up in the river Anduin and I fear we may have wasted precious time searching the mountain pass.'

Blaen nodded as he cut away the last of his father's tunic. Glorfindel took over; poring water into the wound and then cleansing it gently with a sterile strip of bandage retrieved from a standard traveller's medical kit.

'Still, I think the question is why are you here Blaen? Elrond will not be happy considering you must have left in the dead of night,' said Glorfindel shrewdly.

Blaen flushed slightly and tugged his own bandage a little too hard across his father's wound making Trelaen gasp painfully and swear at his son.

'Sorry!' apologised Blaen profusely.

Gently Glorfindel took the bandage from Blaen's hand and finished the job. With a practice born of years, Glorfindel threaded a field needle and began to stitch the wound, speaking softly in the grey tongue to ease Trelaen's pain.

'I suppose it is of no consequence now anyway,' conceded Glorfindel. 'Aye but I do feel guilty for having done it,' answered Blaen. 'The reason I did it is because I would like to help you find the Prince, it was my fault he was lost.'

Glorfindel glanced sharply at the ranger. 'And why would that be?' he asked.

His cheeks flaming Blaen answered, 'well Elrond tells me it is not my fault but I can't help but feel guilty. The ground gave way beneath my feet and he pushed me to safety, in turn, falling to his own doom.'

Glorfindel sighed, 'Elrond is right you know. They do not call him Master Elrond the Wise for nothing.'

'There,' announced Glorfindel, cleaning the last of the blood off the stitched wound. 'Take it easy for the next couple of days and you should have the stitches out within the week.'

Turning to Blaen Glorfindel asked, 'I have gone far out of my way in search of the twins and over the last few days they seemed to have been headed east. There is only one way they could have gone in that direction from here and I believe they must have come to the same conclusion as we about Legolas. Would you and the rangers be interested in coming with me to help the search?'

'I would come,' answered Blaen, 'but it is up to the rest of the troop what it does with itself.'

Glorfindel nodded, 'if you will have it that way then I guess it is your choice.' 'Nonsense,' answered Trelaen crossly from where he lay.

'I've only just found you again and I'm not letting go of you again so quickly,' he said gripping his son's hand. 'And don't you dare try and persuade me, my mind is made up,' he said to Blaen, including Glorfindel in his glare.

'I wouldn't dream of it,' smiled Glorfindel. 'Good then I will come too,' said another voice behind them. Trelaen and Blaen jumped but Glorfindel smiled smugly, having heard Kit approach.

'Excellent,' said Glorfindel turning to the tall ranger. 'Any other volunteers?' he asked. 'I will check,' assured Kit and turn to go and ask others of the troop.

Eventually it was decided that half the troop would come with Glorfindel and the remainder finish cleaning the battlefield before returning to the base camp in the south east to check in and gather more supplies.

'Alright then,' said Glorfindel getting to his feet. 'You will ride my horse for the next two days to preserve your strength,' he told Trelaen. 'After that you will have to walk and I can do naught about that.' Trelaen looked about to protest but Glorfindel silenced him by getting him to his feet and making Trelaen walk to where his horse stood patiently some twenty yards away.

Trelaen's face paled with the effort and once he was on the horse, he no longer offered any protest, grateful to be without the pain.

After that, it did not take long before they were on their way, Glorfindel leading with Trelaen beside him and Kit and Asher bringing up the rear.

Blaen found himself walking behind Glorfindel and smiling a little smugly at how many times Glorfindel had to duck on the overgrown pathway he was leading them. Though Kit was at least 6 ft 4, the elf still had several inches on him but did not seem to mind the constant ducking on his part.

If anything, Glorfindel barely noticed, his mind too concerned about the twins at the moment to be worrying about anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elladan groaned weakly, his head was reeling and his limbs were on fire. He estimated several fractured bones and a couple of severely broken ribs. Though they pained him, he was more concerned about the fever that was slowly eating away at his body.

It was getting so bad that he knew he was rarely conscious and it was becoming increasingly difficult to fight off the nightmares and delirium of the fever. Elladan had some natural healing ability but that was fast burning up leaving only his will to combat his own treacherous body.

'Shut up,' grunted his guard from where he sat on a barrel. The guards were changed regularly owing to the fact that most did not like guarding him. They could not sport with him and other than that, there was little to do but watch him.

Elladan would have liked to have said something but found for the first time that he was just not strong enough for the retort. Before he even realised it, he had fallen unconscious again, his natural elven glow dimming so low that it was barely even visible.


	16. The March of the Balrog Slayer

**Author's Note: **Well hello all! Sorry for the delay because I tried to have this up on Wednesday night but the site was having a few issues and I've only been able to post it this morning.

Here is the promised action and I would love to dedicate this chapter to Rebell whose positive comments always inspire me to great lengths. Thank you mellon nin!

May I also remind any of you reading this that I do not appreciate insults and abuse as one reviewer felt inclined to say to me in the last chapter. I love getting constructive criticism and praise is even better but I do not like rudeness so if you haven't got something nice to say then don't say anything at all.

**Randa-Chan**

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 16 **

**The March of the Balrog Slayer **

Glorfindel looked up keenly from the fire as the two scouts returned. 'What did you find?' he asked rising to meet them.

The two inclined their heads in acknowledgement before Asher said, 'there is nothing to report behind us and I can see no other sign of life for several miles.'

Glorfindel nodded before turning his attention anxiously to Asher's companion, a younger ranger by the name of Gandel. Glorfindel had not expected any news from behind; whatever they were looking for would be in front.

'Nothing for the next mile but there are signs of others further ahead,' reported the ranger. 'What sort?' demanded Glorfindel. In answer Gandel handed Glorfindel a crude, rusted dagger. The elf scowled at it and then tossed it off the path into the fog below.

'Goblins,' he muttered grimly. 'I was not aware they had taken up residence along this pathway. There are some small caves further ahead but not worth living in unless the beasts are mining them.' 'Meaning greater numbers sir,' concluded Asher. 'Aye,' sighed Glorfindel.

Running a hand through his hair, Glorfindel seated himself beside the small fire he had built for himself. The other rangers were seated further back out of the chilly mountain air, taking advantage of the scant tree cover before moving onto the barren, dangerously narrow path on the morrow.

Taking Glorfindel's gesture as a dismissal, the two rangers quietly returned to their comrades, leaving their unusual leader alone with his thoughts.

The ranger's reports were unexpected. Glorfindel had not thought there would be goblins ahead. The only thing he had hoped for was a sighting of Elrond's sons.

Worry gnawed at his heart as images of the twins crept into his mind. He did not want to admit it but it was possible that the twins may have run into trouble with the brood ahead. Glorfindel hoped that that had not happened but if he found no other sign of the twins further up the path then he would have to seriously consider turning back just to check that the two elves hadn't fallen into trouble. Elrond would never forgive him if he walked right past his sons without even realising they were there.

Soft foot falls announced the approach of another and Glorfindel glanced warily up to meet Blaen. The youth looked tired but he gave Glorfindel a small smile.

'Are you not cold out here by yourself?' he asked sitting on the opposite side of the fire and presenting his hands to the warm flames.

'No,' answered Glorfindel. 'Cold is not something I or any of my kindred really feel.' Blaen gave the elf an impish smile, 'well you are lucky indeed.'

Silence continued for several minutes as Glorfindel puzzled through his thoughts. Again, he was interrupted by the ranger. 'Why do you worry so much for the twins?' he asked. 'They are old enough to protect themselves and one another.'

Glorfindel sighed, 'it is more an ill feeling, that something is amiss. I have had such omens before and they have often proved true. I suppose this is why I'm not too worried about Legolas even though it is taking us so long to find him. At the moment it is the twins that I am concerned about. Something on their part just doesn't fell right.'

'I am sure that whatever it is, it will be fine,' assured Blaen earnestly, missing the sad smile on the other's face.

'Get some rest,' ordered Blaen. 'I shall see you in the morning when all shall become clear hopefully for I do weary of this and wish it would come to an end.'

Turning Blaen walked back along the path towards the ranger camp. 'It will,' said Glorfindel softly after his retreating back. 'It most certainly will.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Glorfindel roused the troops just before dawn. Trelaen made sure that Glorfindel was aware of the fact that he did not like being awakened so early in the day. His wound was healing nicely but it made him rather tired and grouchy as Kit preferred to put it.

From his pack, Glorfindel retrieved a long length of elven rope. 'Tie yourselves together,' he ordered tying the first bit around his waist and passing the rest to Blaen. 'The way ahead is treacherous and we will need to be careful.'

Heeding to the warning, the rangers obeyed. 'If we should run into any trouble you'll have to be careful to only allow the line to be cut if absolutely necessary,' said Glorfindel. 'If we are separate it will be very easy for any of our foes to push us off the path edge.'

When they were at last secure, Glorfindel took the lead and led them out onto the path. At this time of day, the fog had risen in swirling masses around them and Glorfindel continually warned them of dangers ahead.

Blaen was not in the least bit comfortable with the narrow path and the slippery lichens that grew upon it.

His thoughts distracted, Blaen suddenly felt his feet slip and slide out from under him. The amount of rope between he and Glorfindel was much shorter than between he and Asher and as a result, Glorfindel suddenly found himself bearing the full brunt of Blaen's weight.

On instinct alone, Glorfindel whirled when he felt Blaen slip and grabbed hold of the rock face beside him. He hissed loudly as Blaen's weight tugged the rope viciously around his stomach, pulling so tightly he knew it would bruise.

Blaen scrabbled at the edge of the path and managed to pull himself back up, his breath coming in ragged gasps. 'Forgive me,' he said as Glorfindel relaxed, the weight finally released from his straining muscles. 'I did not mean to hurt you,' said Blaen.

'No serious harm done,' replied Glorfindel, wincing as he inspected his tender midsection. Blaen flushed with shame, barely feeling any better when Glorfindel continued, 'there will be more to come though.'

Several minutes later Asher slipped from the path as did half a dozen others over the next few hours. When midday finally arrived and Glorfindel called a halt, they all sat down with a sigh of relief, glad to rest their strained nerves and sore muscles for a moment.

They had passed the place where Gandel had discovered the dagger roughly mid morning and Glorfindel was impatient to be on his way again. The caves were still some way ahead and would take the remainder of the day to reach. 'Hurry up,' said Glorfindel, struggling to contain his nerves.

'Ease up,' glowered Trelaen. 'We need a break just for a wee minute; can't you even spare us that?' Glorfindel tapped his foot impatiently and glared at Trelaen until the older ranger scowled and turned away. 'I never picked you for the antsy type,' he grumbled.

Having finished the last of his way bread, Trelaen got back to his feet and after only another minute or two, the rangers headed out once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrohir paused in his work to wipe his sweaty face. His back ached horrendously and fatigue extended throughout every limb.

As he peered through the gloom of the caves, he suddenly noticed that he was working very close to the entrance. Hope flared before he remembered bitterly that he was tied to a stake embedded deep into the earth.

Still, some small spark remained though, as he eyed the first stars appearing in the evening sky outside. It was a beautiful sight and roused him somewhat.

The shadowy side of the cave entrance suddenly changed shape. Elrohir frowned as it stilled, sure he had been seeing things. Again, the shadow suddenly moved and Elrohir's tired mind began to realize that people were coming in; not in the open or leaving as any goblin would do at this hour of the day but actually coming in for some other purpose.

Tensing slightly, Elrohir realised that this may be the hope that had come unlooked for.

Raising his pick at a call from a guard to stop dallying, Elrohir moved further back into the cave to work against the right hand wall.

Several minutes elapsed before he finally sensed another's approach. Pausing and moving back into an alcove, Elrohir waited until the other at last drew level with his hiding place.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaen struggled to keep his breathing calm. He didn't know why he had volunteered for this; it was so foolish and he knew it was highly likely that they would be caught. They had been able to hear the goblins before they had seen them which made Blaen even more uneasy.

A hand suddenly shot out of the darkness, grabbing him around the mouth and hauling him back against another body.

A voice whispered softly in his ear, 'speak. Are you friend or foe?' 'Friend,' replied Blaen, his voice muffled and his heart racing.

'What are you doing sneaking in here?' asked the voice. Realisation suddenly dawned as Blaen recognised who his opponent was and he sagged with relief against the other.

'Elrohir let me go, it is I, Blaen,' answered the ranger.

Elrohir did, shocked at the discovery. 'What are you doing here?' he hissed. '_Adar_ will have your hide if he knows you're out here.'

'Lord Elrond is not my keeper,' retorted Blaen angrily, 'and you didn't exactly tell him where you were going either as I understand it.'

'We don't have time for this,' interrupted another voice as someone else came to them.

Elrohir recognised the stranger as the tall youth who had first accosted he and Elladan on the foggy morning some weeks ago. Kit was his name if he recalled correctly.

He issued a low whistle and passed Elrohir a familiar blade; his own. 'Where did you get this?' he demanded. 'At the front entrance,' answered the youth. 'Which one are you?' Kit asked. 'Elrohir,' he answered.

'Where's your brother?' questioned Kit. Elrohir flinched, feeling his eyes burn. 'Further back in the cave, I am not sure where but I know what the room looks like.'

'Alright, we've got about a minute before the others are ready,' explained Kit. Elrohir nodded, noting other shadows now sneaking in the front entrance.

'Try and find your brother, we'll keep them as busy as possible,' said Kit.

Elrohir nodded and sliced the rope binding his ankle. The pick he chose to thrust through his belt incase he needed it later.

He was stopped from moving away by Blaen, 'are you alright to fight?' questioned the ranger worriedly. Elrohir smiled, 'I am more ready then ever.' 'Good,' answered Blaen and at last released the elf.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Lets move in,' announced Glorfindel as the low whistle reached his ears. He had hoped not to hear it but it seemed that the twins had come to find their way into this dank and dirty system of caves.

The other rangers followed him grimly, setting up in positions previously discussed.

Glorfindel chose to melt into the shadows on his right, getting as close to the nearest goblin guard as he could.

A moment later, a war cry from Kit announced the beginning of the attack. Lunging forward, Glorfindel slit the guard's throat and followed up with an upward cut to spill a second guard's entrails on the cave floor.

A deadly rain of arrows flicked past him as he swiftly retreated to the wall. The first and second volleys took down the charging goblins as enraged, they rushed their opponents.

The third volley only took down half as the goblins crowed too close and then bows were dropped and swords drawn.

Glorfindel skirted round the fighting group, noting three shadows on the other side of the cave do the same.

He met the group at the back of the cave before they were to enter the tunnel to the mines and was rewarded with nearly being cut in half.

He brought his blade up only just in time. 'Hold up,' he grunted. 'There's no need to try and slice me in two Kit,' he told the surprised ranger.

'Glorfindel!' gasped a surprised voice. From behind Kit stepped the younger son of Elrond; Elrohir.

Glorfindel grinned with relief and swept the younger elf into a hug. 'Aye _mellon nin_,' he replied, noting Elrohir's grey face and thin frame. The elf almost looked exhausted but there was a steady fire still beating in his eyes and a firm look of determination on his face.

'Come, let us find your brother,' he announced, leading the way.

Quickly they filed into the tunnel, Blaen bringing up the rear.

Several minutes later they reached a side passage which Elrohir directed them down. 'They always blind folded me,' he explained, 'but I'm sure that this is where they turned, it feels consistent with what I remember.'

Nodding, Glorfindel continued until they came to the end of the tunnel. Here, the tunnel opened up and presented them with roughly two dozen cells. Standing further down, were a dozen guards, still unaware of the peril at hand though they appeared uneasy.

'That racket just don't sound right,' grumbled one of the smaller ones. He was rewarded with a cuff around the ears and an order to pipe down. 'If it is trouble then we ain't gonna let that elf get to his brother,' announced the other. 'We don't get elves often an' you know the boss likes him cause they work so good. That one's stubborn and give him his brother and he'll gut ya and hand ya to the wolves on a platter,' said the goblin.

'We will distract them Elrohir,' said Glorfindel softly, 'you get your brother.' The others nodded their consent and followed as Glorfindel charged into the hall, blade drawn and hollering at the top of his lungs.

Elrohir counted to five, breathing deeply to calm his suddenly racing heart. Setting his jaw stubbornly, he leapt out into the corridor, racing towards the fighting group. Four goblins lay dead on the floor already but the remaining eight were fighting fiercely.

Noticing Elrohir coming, Glorfindel shoved his opponents sideways, just leaving Elrohir enough room to race past before he managed to sidle round and now press the goblins into a knot.

Seeing the young twin slip past, the goblins howled their rage and struggled to break past Glorfindel. The golden haired elf held firm, gritting his teeth with the effort to hold back his opponents. He found himself highly thankful that the narrow hallway made it difficult for them to overwhelm him.

Elrohir reached the door, flung it open and finally stopped. Elladan lay where he remembered seeing him but in the dim room the only source of light came from the small lantern on the wall. There was none to be found on his brother.

Casting his sword aside, Elrohir collapsed beside his brother and frantically searched for a pulse. He felt nothing.

Fighting panic, he pressed his hand to his brother's chest and laid his ear flat against Elladan's mouth.

He sagged with relief as the faintest breath touched his ear. Elladan still lived, but Elrohir was not sure for how much longer.

There was a cry from outside and Glorfindel's pained voice echoed up the hallway. 'Look out Elrohir!' he called.

Springing to his feet, Elrohir lunged for his blade, too late as a large goblin leapt into the room.

Death loomed up to meet him as the beast brought his blade down towards Elrohir's neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's Note: **Boy what a huge chapter! Two thousand five hundred and eighty eight words.

"Ha ha ha! Suffer in your jocks! (looks scared as readers suddenly glare) - I mean I hope you guys loved the cliffie!"

So please, read and review!

**_Adar _**adar

**_Mellon nin _**my friend


	17. The Light of Dawn

**Author's Note: **Acck! I'm so sorry for not posting in about a month and a half guys. I totally blame none of you if you so much as don't even glance at this story ever again. You know I'd almost completely forgotten why I began this story in the first place and then I went back and read all my reviews and I remembered why: because of you guys.

Anyway, sorry for Legolas' extended vacation everyone, I hope you all enjoy his triumphant return this chapter. -

**Chrys1786: **Why thank you for such a lovely review! I do try my best to get the facts straight when it comes to Tolkien although I must admit I learn of my errors mostly as I go. Yes I know about the spelling errors – I've been meaning to fix them but just haven't gotten that far. Gotta love the cliffies too! A story just wouldn't be one without a few out there. Once again, thanks!

**Rebell: **Well you deserved to get a chappy dedication. As to killing the favourite twin – you'll just have to read on and find out! (cackles evilly) Thanks for the review mellon.

**Everyone: **To everyone I harassed about reviews I'm really sorry. I just wanted to see if you guys were still reading and if you thought it was getting better or worse. Thanks to everyone that replied, you made my day!

**Chapter 17 **

**The Light of Dawn**

A sickening squish echoed throughout the room as Elrohir's fingers finally wrapped around his blade.

Whirling, he raised his blade desperately to be greeted by the sight of another blade protruding through the goblin's stomach. With a vicious wrench, the blade was withdrawn and the beast collapsed in a bloody heap.

Elrohir stared, hardly able to believe his luck and then his gaze rose to meet his rescuer and he gasped with amazement.

Standing behind him, spattered with goblin blood, stood Legolas.

The elf smiled brightly, 'well no need to thank me.'

'But how?' stammered Elrohir. Legolas laughed. 'It is a long story and one I will gladly tell but not now, we need to get your brother out of here.'

Elrohir nodded and hurried over to help Legolas.

The younger twin winced as he lifted his brother's frame, so much slighter than it had previously been. To at last be able to touch Elladan brought tears to Elrohir's eyes but he did not let them fall. It was not the time for they still weren't free of this nightmare yet.

He followed Legolas as the Sindarian elf led the way out of the room, his blades raised to protect the twin sons of Elrond.

The corridor was not a mass of fighting bodies now; all lay still and quiet. The two rangers had left to return to the main fight leaving Glorfindel behind. As Elrohir approached, he noticed the other leaning against the wall heavily.

Sheathing one dagger, Legolas extracted a torch from its bracket on the wall and hurried forward to the elf.

Glorfindel winced away from it but it was too late; the flame revealed the deathly pallor of the other's face and the blood seeping from a deep cut horizontally across his right wrist.

'Glorfindel,' whispered Elrohir, fear constricting his throat. Gently he set Elladan down and moved forwards to look at the wound.

Glorfindel did not resist as his arm was pulled away. 'How did this happen?' questioned Elrohir carefully examining the wound. When he received no answer he glanced up and noticed that Glorfindel's face was turned away, he features standing out starkly in the flickering light as he struggled against the pain.

'I am sorry _mellon nin_,' murmured Elrohir, 'I did not mean to hurt you.'

Looking at his clothing, Elrohir realised there was too little of it to use as bandaging and it was far too dirty in any case. Elladan's cloak was still attached and clean enough though, so Elrohir carefully removed it and tore it into strips, binding the other's arm gently but firmly.

'I had not thought to find you here,' murmured Glorfindel softly. 'I know,' replied Elrohir looking up. He was puzzled though because Glorfindel was not looking at him. Following his line of sight though, he understood.

The golden elf's eyes were resting wearily on Legolas. 'This is an added bonus,' he remarked softly. Legolas smiled gently, 'I live to please though it will be difficult to defend three of you.'

'Nonsense,' replied Glorfindel, his eyes suddenly sharpening. It was like watching a gate swing shut over his face as the pain vanished, leaving a grim mask behind.

Pushing off the wall, Glorfindel stooped and retrieved his sword from the floor, settling it easily in his left hand. 'Just because my usual hand is no good does not mean that the other is entirely useless either,' he said.

'After you,' he said gesturing for the others to move forward. Elrohir glared at Glorfindel but offered no protest. He had grown up with this unusual elf and had come to recognise a stubborn streak in the other a mile wide.

'We had best hurry then,' urged Legolas. 'Your brother does not look well and we will need to get him out of here as fast as possible if we are to avoid further trouble.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Blaen gasped as he staggered backwards, crashing against the tunnel wall behind him. Cursing his own stupidity, the ranger ducked as the goblin sliced through the air where his neck had just been. He had not intended to get himself backed into a corner but that's precisely what had happened.

The movement of his swing put the goblin terribly off balance and Blaen seized the opportunity to slash his throat. Blood splattered everywhere, much of it across Blaen. He wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench but could do nothing about it as the next goblin leapt over his slain companion to battle him.

He seemed to fall into some form of a pattern: cut, slash, dodge, duck, plunge and wrench. Gradually, he became aware that he had moved away from the others. With a lull in the fighting around him, he sought to gather his wits.

He met Asher near the tunnel he and Kit had left the two elves down some time ago. The ranger was limping slightly but his face was alive and his sword hand steady.

'We have to get out of here soon,' said Blaen loudly over the ruckus. 'I know,' replied Asher. 'They have reinforcements coming from everywhere and we won't be able to hold them off much longer.'

Blaen nodded grimly. 'We found Elrohir but he and Lord Glorfindel went back into the cave further to find Elladan. I believe he is not in the best of shape.' Asher nodded darkly, 'just a few minutes and we're going to have to get out of here, whether we have them or not.'

'Alright,' replied Blaen, 'I will wait here for them. You get everyone else ready to retreat and make sure my father comes too. You know what he's like.' Asher laughed grimly, 'aye I know; he's about as single-minded as you are.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

The darkness of the tunnel gradually began to lessen as they approached the main cavern. Legolas could not see the others behind him but he could hear Elrohir's stumbling steps and Glorfindel's slightly harsh breathing.

He cursed his own luck at their situation. Had he not fallen into the underground stream, none of this would have unfolded. Alas, it had however and Legolas knew that he could not change it, wish though he might.

Elrohir suddenly stumbled and nearly crashed into Legolas. The Sindar Prince stopped and steadied the other before moving on. Elrohir was their weakest and as such, it was better if he carried his brother and left the fighting to the two golden haired elves. In a heartbeat, Legolas would have taken the burden from the exhausted elf but unfortunately, he could not and so he was forced to listen to the younger twin stagger forward in the dim tunnel.

Finally they approached the opening and Legolas paused to cautiously check the surrounding area from the safety of the passage. No goblins lingered near the exit though so Legolas carefully led them out along the right hand wall, keeping vigilantly to the shadows and making sure no light caught the face of his weapons or the sheen of his pale hair concealed mostly beneath his hood.

Glorfindel followed suit keeping close behind Elrohir to catch the twin should he fall backwards.

The fighting was everywhere but nobody paid much attention to the four shadows creeping around the perimeter of the cave. Above the roar of battle suddenly rose a long, clear horn blast.

'What was that?' asked Legolas as the last note died away. 'It is the signal for the rangers to retreat,' replied Glorfindel suddenly pushing Elrohir forward. 'We must hurry or we shall soon be found out,' he continued urgently.

Quickly Legolas complied and in his haste, he did not see the body in his path until he suddenly tripped over it. Getting back up, he realised it was not the body of a goblin he had fallen over but one of the rangers.

'Does he still breathe?' asked Glorfindel. 'Yes,' responded Legolas as he withdrew his hand from where he had held it close to the ranger's face. 'It is faint though-,' he said but Glorfindel interrupted, 'never mind. Pick him up and bring him. I will watch for danger. They have not yet noticed us and we may yet escape this mess.'

Once again Legolas followed the golden elf's lead and sheathed his knives before stooping without a second thought to pick up the fallen ranger.

They hurried on through the darkness towards the light of dawn beyond.

They were barely twenty yards from the exit before the goblins finally noticed their presence. Some were too injured to stand but the vast majority was standing just shy of the sunlight yelling after their foes and yet not daring to venture out after them.

It was the injured who raised the alarm, calling to their comrades as the four elves and ranger appeared out of the gloom.

Glorfindel's dagger quickly found the crier's throat but it was too late, the damage had been done.

Several turned and rushed towards them, the others remained back, howling with glee. Legolas easily realised why: they thought that because they were blocking the entrance, he and the others wouldn't dare try to escape that way.

They were right but Legolas was also desperate and Elrohir even more so. They had not come so far to be deterred at the last hurdle.

Glorfindel leapt forward in front of them, his sword flashing as he cut down the first of his attackers. With the goblins for the moment occupied, Legolas risked setting down his burden and grabbing a discarded bow from where he had spied it on the cave floor. A smashed quiver lay nearby and Legolas didn't hesitate in scooping up the remaining arrows though they were few.

Notching the arrow, he drew back with practiced ease and fired. The arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in one goblin near the entrance. The bolt struck the goblin in the shoulder and sent the beast flat onto his back.

Gritting his teeth as he realised the bow was much too light in the bottom end, he readjusted his aim and fired again. This time the arrow found its mark in a goblin's heart. The beast only had time for a slight gasp of pain before he toppled sideways, dead.

Five shots later and his arrows were spent. 'Glorfindel we must hurry,' urged Legolas. 'They will overwhelm us before much longer.' 'I know,' retorted the other, his brow slick with sweat and blood. 'We must move towards the sunlight but no matter what happens, stay behind me and do not leave the wall. It is the only thing protecting our backs and once we reach the light they will not dare venture out after us,' instructed Glorfindel.

Legolas nodded reluctantly and did as he was bid, Elrohir beside him. Slowly they moved ever closer to the entrance, sometimes a metre in a matter of seconds and sometimes nowhere for several minutes.

Glorfindel was a blur of motion and did not seem to tire as they moved closer to their goal. Legolas was astounded at the skill the Noldorian elf possessed with his left hand and yet he still felt a twinge of fear at their prospects. On several occasions, he had to hastily deflect a blow least it catch Glorfindel unawares in the side.

His left arm soon began to ache under the weight of the unconscious ranger which he held and didn't even know if he still lived but he didn't dare relinquish his hold. Thus, his right hand, armed with a dagger, was all that was keeping disaster at bay.

The goblins soon began to grow frustrated and screeched angrily as the five steadily drew nearer to escape.

They had not expected this attack in their own home and many of their numbers had already been lost and yet they were still losing more.

'Just a little further,' urged Elrohir. Legolas looked and realised he was right. The entrance beckoned just a metre or so away. The press of bodies was thickest here but Legolas held his nerve and instead of focusing on protecting Glorfindel, he took the risk and lashed out to his right, cutting two goblin bodies down, encumbered as he was.

They fell to the dirt and Legolas threw himself at the gap they left behind. The remaining goblins were thrust aside as Legolas leapt past them and in their momentary confusion, Elrohir and Glorfindel followed.

Hastily they moved up the path towards safety, ignoring the shouts behind them as several goblins tried to follow them but were forced back into the darkness, away from the bite of the sun on their dark skin.

Relief washed through Legolas making his knees go weak as he realised they had escaped.

'Quickly,' intoned Glorfindel from the rear of their group. 'We must be far from here by the time evening is upon us. I can guarantee that this mountainside will be swarming with goblins tonight.'

Though the path was still slippery, the elves moved quickly and carefully, Elrohir absolutely determined not to let his brother fall a second time.

They had only just rounded a corner when they had to stop as the remainder of the rangers came into view. Some form of an argument was easily evident amongst them with Kit and Trelaen in the middle of it.

'I still say we should go back for them,' glowered Kit crossly.

'Absolutely not!' argued Asher. 'We risked our lives for them and if they have not escaped then there is nothing more that we can do.'

'And neither should you have to,' piped up Elrohir. Startled, the rangers turned towards them, their faces breaking into surprise.

Taking the opportunity, Legolas knelt down at the back of the group and set his burden down. Absently he rubbed his aching arm as he listened to the reunion.

Pleased that his circulation was at last returning, Legolas extended his hand and checked to see if the ranger was still breathing. A soft breath touched his hand and he nodded in satisfaction.

The human was only young yet and when Legolas discovered the blow to the youth's temple, he decided it most likely that he wouldn't be out for long.

Leaning back, he finally surveyed his charge and began to realise there was something startlingly familiar about the human.

He shrugged off the feeling though as Glorfindel called for his attention. He stood up and moved towards the others, noting the victorious feeling amongst the rangers. Only one seemed to stand apart, the older man in the troop whom Glorfindel had called Trelaen.

His face was a picture of grief and for a moment, Legolas was puzzled by this.

A groan behind him interrupted his thoughts as he realised his charge was waking. Turning, he went back to the young ranger instead.

Another soft moan issued from the ranger's mouth and he blearily blinked his eyes.

'Easy,' ordered Legolas. 'You've had quite a nasty hit.' Gently he pressed a water canteen to his mouth and gave him a small sip of the liquid.

Abruptly, the youth started to laugh. Legolas looked at him, slightly alarmed as the ranger announced, 'it seems I have died and gone to the next world.'

'Well I do not know about you but I am certainly alive,' replied Legolas. 'Then that would be a miracle,' said the ranger, 'because the last time I saw you, you had fallen to your death, in turn saving my own life though I was hardly kind to you then.'

'Blaen!' asked Legolas so shocked that he dropped the water canteen. Though the ranger was thin, slightly bearded and rather filthy, Legolas realised that it was indeed him despite his appearance.

'I had all but given up hope,' said Blaen wearily leaning back. 'I'm sorry,' answered Legolas concerned. 'I did not recognise you.'

Rousing himself a little Blaen replied, 'no I am sorry Legolas. I did not treat you particularly well but worse then that, I let my own guilt eat at my soul until it was all I could think about and then I realised how selfish I had been. However, I did not imagine our reunion to be this way,' he laughed weakly and Legolas smiled in response. 'Well it is better than no reunion at all,' he said.

Blaen laughed again and answered, 'well what I and I'm sure most of us would like to know, is where have you been all this time?' 'That is a long story,' said Legolas, 'and one I will tell you but when we have the time. For now, I think Glorfindel would definitely like us to be on our way.'

Standing, Legolas told Blaen to rest a minute and moved carefully along the narrow path towards the place where Trelaen stood staring unseeingly out over the ledge.

'Trelaen,' called Legolas softly. The ranger turned listlessly towards him and Legolas tried to smile reassuringly. 'Come with me,' said Legolas. Turning, he led the older ranger back up the path to where his son rested. Once he had heard their names together, he had guessed them to be father and son and that Trelaen believed his son had been killed like the other few rangers that others in the troop appeared to be mourning amongst the victorious faces.

He smiled broadly as he watched Trelaen slump beside his son, his knees so weak with relief they could not support him and only he was there to see the fierce hug father and son shared.

As they broke apart he sensed the approach of another. He turned to great a pale Glorfindel and Legolas quickly noted with concern that the bandage on his arm was now soaked through with blood and several others cuts seemed to have appeared upon the taller elf.

'Come my Lord,' said Legolas catching Glorfindel as he suddenly stumbled and nearly collapsed. 'Let someone else be the leader for a while. For now, I think it is time I took care of you.' 'That is good,' replied Glorfindel faintly, 'because I feel like I could sleep for the next century.'

**Author's Note: **Phew! What a long chapter and boy was it the hardest one yet to write. Hope you all enjoyed! Till next time – and I promise it won't be too long- Randa

_mellon nin _my friend


	18. Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Well I hope you like my update. I'll bet it's my quickest one yet even if it is a little shorter than my previous chapters.

**Chapter 18 **

**Home Again, Home Again**

Against the distant shadow of the mountain, two figures raced down its slopes, riding so quickly that it would be very easy to fall if a single footstep was misplaced.

They made it to level ground however and leapt forward into the trees, riding side by side.

Legolas glanced across to where Elrohir rode; his face was haggard with grief and fatigue but he still pressed forward desperately. The reason for this rested in front of Legolas.

Elladan had not woken once since they had retrieved him from the depths of the goblin mines. His injury's were many and even Elrohir, quite versed in the healing arts had had difficulty finding them all or been able to do anything about them.

Indeed, Elladan was a mess and should not have even been on a horse but time was of the essence and the steed given to Legolas from Glorfindel moved so smoothly, that it was almost impossible to do Elladan harm.

Still, Legolas was uncomfortable with the situation and wished that Elladan were well.

The others were still several days behind them. They had returned from their foray into the mountains only to find the other half of the troop coming to meet them. Glorfindel's horse and the one Blaen had taken from the stables of Rivendell had been there and Glorfindel had not hesitated to give Legolas his and offer Blaen's to Elrohir. They had mounted and left instantly for Rivendell. It had been hard for Legolas to convince the exhausted twin to let him take Elladan but eventually he had.

Now, they rode with all haste for there were only a few hours left now and Legolas could sense Elrohir's growing desire to get home to their father and finally have Elladan safe.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Calmly Lord Elrond watched the stars in the night time sky, his eyes vaguely picking out familiar ones and different constellations. Absently he rubbed his sore finger. It had healed from the beating it had taken some time ago but was still a little achy. It would only be a few days however, before even that vanished.

Reminded of his sons, Elrond's face darkened and sorrow stole into his heart. It had been so long now, each day resting more heavily than the last and he was almost beginning to wonder if any of them would come back. It would be wonderful to know what had become of everyone but this waiting game was nearly enough to drive him to despair.

Sounds of horses suddenly drifted through the night air to reach Elrond's sensitive ears. His heart thudded widely as they came closer and all of a sudden he desired to go quickly and see who had come.

Without a second thought, he discarded his robe and leapt over the balcony railing into the tall willow just beyond. He traversed its slender branches almost carelessly, leaping from that tree to another with easy agility. He repeated this process, working his way through the garden around to the front of the house where the main courtyard was.

He dropped from the trees with easy grace just as the gates were thrown open to allow two riders to pass through. At the sight of Glorfindel's horse and the flash of gold hair, the spark of hope in Elrond's chest suddenly spluttered and nearly went out, until his eyes found the other horse and he took in a sharp breath as he realised who it was.

As if he had heard the sharp breath, Elrohir's head snapped around so that his gaze came to rest upon his father, dressed in a loose dress shirt, breeches and a tall pair of suede leather boots.

Elrond rushed forward and gathered Elrohir into his arms as the young elf dismounted. 'Oh Elrohir, I swear if you ever do this to me again I will come after you myself, do you hear? Do you have any idea how much your mother and I have worried about you and your brother? Speaking of which, where is Elladan?' said Elrond. 'Adar-,' began Elrohir then tapered off weakly. He was still reeling from the long ride and it was difficult to focus.

Turning, Elrond sought out Glorfindel's face but froze as his gaze came to rest on the golden haired elf in question because it was not Glorfindel.

Legolas smiled tiredly at Elrond from the seat of his horse, Elladan still clutched to his chest.

'Valar,' breathed Elrond, rushing forward. 'Legolas, Elladan? What has happened?' he demanded reaching up to take his unconscious son from the woodland Prince.

'Elladan took a fall over a cliff Ada,' answered Elrohir stepping up to help his father. 'I do not know how he survived but he did and now I fear we must hurry. He has not awakened for two weeks,' he explained.

Elrond stared at his youngest in alarm, recalling the vision of falling from some weeks ago.

At last they managed to get Elladan off the horse and Legolas quickly followed. 'I will deal with the horses,' said Legolas. 'You get Elladan inside,' he told Elrond. 'I do not think I can do anymore for him.'

The family nodded and turned to race back into the house, Elrond first with Elladan and Elrohir following just behind. They met a shocked Erestor at the door who had heard the horses in the courtyard and come to investigate.

'Go ahead Erestor and get the healing quarters ready,' ordered Elrond. The advisor quickly regained his composure and hurried away to do as he was bid.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas had just set the last of the tack aside when he heard the door to the stables open. Turning, he stared with surprise at his father.

Thranduil looked almost as tired as Elrohir despite being dressed in his evening war, having come from the festivities in the hall of fire.

Brushing aside his fly away hair, Thranduil approach his son slowly; as if afraid that he might suddenly vanish before his eyes. He had glimpsed Erestor come into the hall and tell Celebrian something. Her face had been so stunned that Thranduil had know someone must have returned and if it was really Legolas, Thranduil had guessed that the Prince would be in the stables taking care of the horses. It seemed he had been right.

Smiling, Legolas closed the gap instead and hugged his father furiously. Happiness spread between the two and Thranduil allowed a single tear of relief to slide down his face.

'Ai Legolas, I thought you had gone and left me forever when Blaen was brought back and I found out about that underground stream,' said Thranduil. 'Well I am harder to kill then most,' announced Legolas smiling. 'I think I have had it quite mildly compared to Elladan and Elrohir.'

'Really?' asked Thranduil finally stepping back and allowing his son to take his arm and lead him back to the house. 'Aye,' answered Legolas gravely. 'They were caught by mountain goblins and I believe Elladan fell down a cliff face. I brought him back and he hasn't awakened since we retrieved him from the goblins. I have never seen anyone as miserable as Elrohir,' explained Legolas.

Thranduil nodded grimly. 'Then let us go and continue our reunion outside the healing wing so that we might be the first to hear news of Elladan.' 'Agreed,' replied Legolas sincerely.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elrond rubbed his face tiredly and stepped back from his son's still body. The first of the new day's rays was beginning to shine through the open window but Elrond only felt doubt eating at his heart.

Sighing, he tossed aside the towel he had dried his hands on and left Elladan in the care of the other healers, his twin finally sleeping peacefully on the lounge opposite Elladan's bed. He smiled briefly at Celebrian who had Elrohir's head in her lap and was stroking his hair gently.

Outside the room, he was quite surprised to discover Thranduil, Legolas and Erestor. Legolas blinked tiredly and sat up as Elrond stopped before them.

'Well, what is the news?' asked Thranduil finally breaking the silence. Elrond sighed once again and answered, 'it is impossible to say.'

'Elladan has numerous injuries which have caused fever to set in upon his body. Amazingly, I think he has lived through it but it left his body so weak that he is now in a coma. I have no idea how long it will take for him to awake or even if he will awake at all,' said Elrond.

Silence ensured. Abruptly Thranduil broke the silence, replying, 'nonsense! Of course he shall awaken and be up and about in no time, no doubt getting into all sorts of mischief with the other little orc he likes to call brother.'

The melancholy air abruptly broke as soft laughter suddenly filled it. 'You are right,' answered Elrond. 'I should know my own son better than that.' He smiled warmly at the woodland King, his eyes thanking Thranduil.

'Well I don't know about anyone else,' began Legolas, 'but I am exhausted and should like a nice long rest if I may.' Thranduil smiled, 'go ahead son, we will not stop you.'

Laughing, Legolas stood and departed; his bed and the promise of soft sheets and pillows beckoning.

**Author's Note: **Aww! Sweet. Hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Waiting Games

**Chapter 19 **

**Elladan**

'Ah CHOO!'

'Honestly Glorfindel, if you must be ill then go and do it elsewhere. I am sick of listening to you.'

Elrohir shot the golden haired warrior a venomous look from where he sat beside Elladan's bedside.

Glorfindel glared back. 'It is not my fault I am ill and this is the healing wing; where else would I go if I am sick?'

'If you had not been wounded,' retorted Elrohir, 'then your immune system would not have been so weak and thus, you wouldn't have caught a cold!'

'See if I ever come to rescue your hide again,' snarled Glorfindel.

'Enough,' said Elrond in exasperation as he swept through the open doors. 'Please,' he implored, 'just try to get along. Elrohir you know it is not necessary for you to be here; it has been three weeks my son and you are in need of some fresh air. Go outside and practice archery with Legolas. That elf has been there all by himself all morning.'

Grumbling, Elrohir released his brother's hand and stalked out of the healing quarters leaving his father sighing in his wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Legolas carefully took aim, sighting in down the length of the arrow at the target situated sixty yards away. At the height of his breath, he released and the arrow cut away through the air, lodging itself two inches from its intended target.

Sighing, Legolas lowered his bow and made the walk up the ground to retrieve the arrows he had used. He was met as he returned by a decidedly disgruntled younger twin.

Legolas smiled though and told Elrohir he was glad of his company.

'A pleasure,' answered Elrohir shortly and that was all there was to it. Sensing Elrohir's mood, Legolas wisely chose to leave him to his own devices and resumed shooting.

He had only fired three arrows when Elrohir interrupted him. 'How often do you practice Legolas?' 'Quite a lot,' he answered. 'I don't much like sword play and Greenwood has more use for archers at any rate.'

'I see,' answered Elrohir. 'You're awfully good anyway.' 'Thank you,' replied Legolas glowing warmly inside at the compliment.

The mood between them now comfortable, the two spent the next few hours shooting and sharing tales.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The mood at dinner that evening was greatly improved after several weeks of worried tension though the air still remained tight and tense.

They all laughed when Blaen tipped over the gravy sending it all over Erestor's lap. The elf hissed sharply and leapt to his feet. Holding his now streaming robes away from his legs, Erestor excused himself and hurried away to clean up the mess with Blaen hot on his heels apologizing profusely.

'Honestly, that boy gets more clumsy with every day that goes by,' grumbled Trelaen trying to cover up his embarrassment. 'Rubbish,' replied Elrond. 'He proved to be most resourceful in the trials of the past few months.'

Beaming with pride Trelaen instantly launched into the tale of Kit being caught off guard by Blaen. Elrond had heard this many times before but smiled good naturedly and listened to the proud father tell of his son's deeds.

Eventually Erestor and Blaen returned and dinner resumed as per normal with the gravy now far out of Blaen's reach and his goblet of wine too for good measure.

Suddenly, a loud sneeze ripped through the dining hall. Glancing up, Lord Elrond quickly spotted Glorfindel on the balcony above attempting it seemed, to hide from him.

'Get back to the healing wing Glorfindel,' ordered Elrond standing up and immediately moving to cut off the elf's escape. Glorfindel scowled at Elrond from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'Elrond-,' he began. 'No buts,' answered Elrond moving up the stairs towards Glorfindel. 'But Elrond,' persisted Glorfindel hitching the shoulder of his robe back into place. 'You heard him,' cut in Erestor with a smug smile. 'You'll make the humans sick.'

'I didn't ask for your opinion,' snapped Glorfindel irritably.

'Well this is a most interesting change from his usual personality,' remarked Thranduil offhandedly to Trelaen.

'Enough,' said Elrond firmly as he reached the top of the stairs and took Glorfindel by the arm.

Glorfindel tried to divest himself of the unwanted grip but when Elrond only tightened his grasp and led him away from the railing Glorfindel dug in his heels and refused to move.

'Stop it,' said Glorfindel in frustration. 'Back to bed,' retorted Elrond sternly.

'But Elrond,' argued Glorfindel. 'No!' answered Elrond. 'You shouldn't even be out here and you know that the wound to your arm is not healing as well as it should because-'

'ELLADAN IS AWAKE!' roared Glorfindel above Elrond's lecture.

Instantly there was a clatter of falling cutlery followed by several moments silence. Elrond stared in shock at Glorfindel and barely even registered the other finally removing his arm from Elrond's grasp.

'Honestly Elrond,' grumbled Glorfindel.

Footsteps suddenly sounded followed by the sound of a slamming door. 'You better catch him,' advised Glorfindel. 'Elladan doesn't need to be crowded right now; he's only just coming round really and won't want to be overwhelmed.'

Nodding at Glorfindel, Elrond turned and took off to head off Elrohir before he reached the healing wing. Glorfindel was left to hurry on behind on his own as best he could.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Elladan blinked blearily as Glorfindel's face suddenly slid into his line of vision again. His old mentor had been the first thing he'd seen when he'd re-entered consciousness but he was still struggling to make sense of his situation.

'I wondered where you'd gone,' he murmured sleepily. 'To get your family,' answered Glorfindel smiling. 'Oh good,' said Elladan managing a tired smile of his own.

Suddenly his brother's tearful face appeared as he bent forward and carefully hugged his brother. 'Don't you ever do that to me again,' whisphered Elrohir with choked relief into his brother's ear. 'I wouldn't dream of it,' answered Elladan.

The next several minutes were a whirl of emotion as other family members and friends came to see the conscious elder twin. Legolas' appearance was such a shock that Elladan wouldn't consent to see anyone else until Legolas had explained what had happened to him and how he'd managed to find his way back to Rivendell miraculously unhurt at that point in time.

By the time the tale was done though, Elladan was beginning to weary and noting this, Elrond ordered everyone away except for Glorfindel who he told sternly to get back into bed.

'I am glad you are home my son,' commented Elrond resettling the bed covers. 'It is good to be home and comfortable,' added Elladan as an afterthought. 'Sacks of grain really aren't much after a few days on them not even being allowed to move except for the usual bodily functions.'

Elrond grimaced. 'Aye. All I ask of you now though before I let you sleep, is that you tell me how you survived that fall. I would be very interested to know because I remember that path and how treacherous it is.'

Elladan sighed as he recalled the painful memories to the forefront of his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Elladan gasped as his feet slipped out from under him and he crashed against the path, his ribs groaning under the protest. Elrohir's horrified scream cut through the air but by then, he was too late as Elladan's scrabbling fingers found nothing and he slipped from the rock face to fall into the mist below. _

_The next few seconds seemed to stretch into an amazing length of time as terror and panic roared through his mind and body. He hardly dared to believe what was happening. _

_Out of the mist suddenly loomed a shape. Before he even realised what was occuring, Elladan crashed into the rock ledge sending snow flying in all directions as his ribs screamed even further and cracked. _

_The little ledge though, was not enough as it crumbled under the hard impact and sent Elladan's body tumbling through the air once more. He curled in upon himself to protect his body as he crashed against a second ledge, his arm snapping like twigs. _

_Elladan's head reeled as the second collision knocked apart his protective ball and he tumbled through the air head over heels and straight into a snow drift. Even barely conscious, Elladan knew it was too soon to have reached the bottom of the cliff. _

_His suspicions proved correct as the snow burst apart beneath him and he plunged into a steep tunnel concealed under the snow. _

_Elladan's impact disturbed showers of stones which came clattering and crashing about him as he rolled down the tunnel and finally came to a rest more than a hundred yards later. _

_He lay on his back, gasping in agony in the darkness of the tunnel. _

_As a result, it was where a goblin patrol discovered him several minutes later as they made their way to the tunnel Elladan had fallen through to clear it of snow and establish the evening's lookout. _

_The stared in shock at what had fallen into their very laps but quickly regained their composure and hauled their prize away. The boss would reward them well for such a fine catch. _

**Author's Note: **Whew! What a hard chappie to write. Anyway, I applied for Uni today – very exciting! I hope I get in. I'm taking up courses in film and writing so hopefully you guys can expect to see my writing improve even more in future.

Well it's all just about at an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I know I have! Not to mention how much I've learned in all this time.

Anyway, I'll have an update for you all next chapter on what to expect from me in future and I'd be really interested to know if anyone would like to write a story in collaboration with me as an experiment. I'm not sure about it at the moment so I'll have a think about it and give anyone who's interested more details next chapter.

Cheers,

Randa


	20. Epliogue

**Author's Note: **OK, just a little survey cause I'm mean and I'm wondering what you guys have to say on this when you finish reading the epilogue.

1. What did you like the most about my fic?

2. Which scene(s) do you think is/are always going to remain with you?

3. What (and I really want you guys to answer this one the most) do you think needs

correcting or working on in future?

**Epilogue **

Legolas shivered slightly in the brisk morning air. Frost coated the plants and courtyard from one side to the other. Pulling his cloak back into place so his bare skin wasn't exposed, Legolas again attempted to break up the conversation between his father and Erestor. They had a long day ahead of them and it was time to be moving off.

'Yes just a minute Legolas,' snapped Thranduil irritably as Legolas tried to butt in again. 'I won't be seeing Erestor for some time and I need to finish this.'

Legolas rolled is eyes and turned away from the heated debate concerning the distance between the Pass and Greenwood.

Roving his eye over the assembled elves, Legolas spotted Elladan standing on the balcony above, also in a fierce argument it seemed as he tried to persuade Elrohir that he was well enough to go down to the courtyard and say goodbye.

Groaning, Legolas turned his face away again and tried to find someone that was not arguing or busy. Even Lord Elrond seemed to be having some disagreement with the Lady Celebrian.

'Well I supposed this is it,' announced a voice beside him. Turning, he smiled with relief to find a relatively carefree ranger. 'Ai, thank the Valar,' murmured Legolas. 'I did not think anyone had actually come to say goodbye.'

Arching an eyebrow Blaen answered, 'well technically I'm not saying goodbye yet.' Legolas sighed. 'I know but you and I seem to be the only ones ready to leave.'

It was true. If you were not arguing then you were a part of the escort and currently following Glorfindel's orders. The golden haired warrior was already mounted up and directing a company of twenty elven soldiers about the courtyard, bellowing in every direction possible.

'At any rate,' grumbled one of the warriors hurrying past and catching the tail end of the conversation, 'Glorfindel will get things moving quickly once he's sure we're all ready.'

The two laughed as they watched the other slip away into the crowds. 'Ai, he would be right,' said Legolas. Having finally recovered from his cold a week ago, Glorfindel seemed to have taken life by the throat and was determined to get things back to normal as quickly as possible.

Several minutes elapsed as the two talked together when suddenly, Glorfindel's voice echoed across the courtyard as he ordered his company to mount up. Instantly Thranduil and Erestor stopped arguing, shook hands and turned to face Lord Elrond as he hurried over, Celebrian in tow and looking remarkably cross.

Legolas and Blaen watched as Thranduil and Elrond shook hands before leaning in closer and exchanging a few soft words which, to Legolas' amusement, made his father sort and Elrond smile rather grimly.

Abruptly an angry yell came from above and Legolas quickly saw why. Tired of being told no, Elladan had ignored his brother's argument and leapt straight over the balcony railing. He landed and stumbled but regained his balance though Legolas saw that it had obviously hurt the elder twin as his face paled and he flinched slightly upon straightening up.

Elrohir was beside him instantly and hissing angry words into Elladan's ear. The elder twin seemed to brush off the threats though and moved into the courtyard, wishing well the soldiers and shaking hands, a seething Elrohir just behind.

'Well I'd best be moving along,' said Blaen with a meaningful smile at Legolas. Legolas smiled and also mounted up as Blaen returned to the rest of the rangers, just as Lord Elrond approached Legolas.

'Well it seems your stay has being anything but peaceful,' stated Elrond. Legolas grinned. 'Certainly I'd have to agree but it was exciting,' replied Legolas. Elrond laughed, 'as it should be.'

Beaming at one another, the two shook hands before Elrond stepped back, allowing the twins to take his place.

'Well I must say you led us a merry chase Legolas,' announced Elladan. 'Yes,' answered Legolas. 'I think I came out of it all the better off then either of you though,' he replied shooting a small smirk at Elrohir who scowled ferociously.

'You'll get what's yours in the end,' replied Elrohir. 'Ai,' answered Elladan suddenly teaming up with his brother. 'Hey that's not fair Elladan,' whined Legolas. 'Of course it's not,' he replied smiling, 'but as much as I hate to admit it, he is my brother and somebody has to stand up for him.'

'Why you!' snarled Elrohir shooting daggers at his twin. Elladan laughed and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. 'Come now brother, you love me really,' he said. 'That's what you think,' grumbled Elrohir.

Laughing, the three were suddenly interrupted by Glorfindel again who gave the order to move out. Slowly, the warriors started to trickle out of the courtyard.

'Goodbye and good luck Legolas,' said Elladan hastily clasping his arm in a gesture of farewell. 'Stay out of trouble,' added Elrohir also clasping Legolas on the arm.

Legolas arched an eyebrow in reply, 'since when have I gone looking for trouble?' The twins looked at one another and sighed. 'Need we remind you who it was exactly that hid a mysterious and dangerous criminal in their room when they were only ten?' 'I was but a child,' sniffed Legolas. 'I didn't know any better.' 'Whatever you say,' laughed Elladan.

'Legolas! Come on,' called Thranduil. Wheeling his horse and causing the twins to hastily step back, Legolas turned and hurried after his father.

'You will so pay for that,' yelled Elrohir at the retreating elf's back. Laughing, Legolas looked back over his shoulder and called, 'we shall see Elrohir. I won't forget that the memories of the Noldor are long next time!'

'You just wait!' called Elladan but whatever reply there might have been was lost on the wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'So,' drawled Blaen pulling his horse back alongside Legolas'. 'Will there be any singing this time?'

Legolas grinned, 'why? Do you have a particular request?' 'You're impossible,' said Blaen throwing his hands up in exasperation.

'Pipe down back there,' called Glorfindel from the head of the line. 'I don't want to have to come back there and separate the pair of you.'

The two friends laughed. 'Actually,' began Blaen. 'I do have a request. Tell me how it is that you came to learn of the long memory of the Noldor elves.'

Legolas groaned, 'you do not want to know.'

Blaen grinned, knowing he had struck a good story. 'Oh well then, I'll ask Glorfindel.'

'Don't you dare,' said Legolas reaching sideways to grab Blaen but he was too late as the ranger cried out the party leader's name before Legolas clamped a firm hand around his mouth.

'What is it?' called Glorfindel dropping back. Legolas groaned and slumped back onto his horse, releasing Blaen as the ranger laughed with triumph.

In that moment, Legolas decided it was going to be a very long trip.

**The End **

(_for now_)

**Author's Note: **Gosh! That was so hard to write! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the journey so far. Next on the agenda I will be writing a cooperative story with Rebell though I have no idea what the story will be about. 'Happy Ester Legolas' is on my list to receive a major revamp so watch out for that and I'm also going to do a serious about face turn and try my hand at writing a 'Sailor Moon' fanfic as well. I just can't seem to get it out of my mind lately so hopefully by writing a fic I'll get it out of my system.

Anyway, till we meet again,

Randa-Chan September 2006


End file.
